


Fighting For Joy

by Harridan



Series: Despair and Joy [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Semi-Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harridan/pseuds/Harridan
Summary: It's been over nine years since Ichigo abandoned Zangetsu.  Today he sees Rukia for the first time since they separated.  Little did either of them know that meeting again would change the lives of everyone around them.





	1. Chapter 1

Just over nine years have passed since I abandoned Zangetsu. I tried to move on with life afterwards. I dedicated myself to learning to work as a doctor like my dad. If I couldn’t protect people, I might as well save the people that I should have been protecting. Dad thought he was going to be able to stay when he saw how dedicated I was to this. He left when the drinking started, or so he believes. Little did he know that I had been drinking almost every day since she left. As soon as I was legally able to buy the alcohol for myself, _almost_ every day became _every_ day.

 

On one of the nights in the bar, already plastered I should mention, Orihime and her girlfriends came in. The next thing I remember is waking up in bed with the worst hangover of my life and her laying next to me. A few weeks later she told me she was pregnant. That she didn’t expect me to be a father to this child. I told her that we should marry. That it would be the right thing to do. She was a dear friend of mine wasn’t she? Maybe I would fall in love with her one day.

 

The first couple of years of marriage were hard. Some days I thought she regretted that night even more than I did. Orihime had to give up on her studies for Kazui. She tried to keep at it at first, but when she saw how I barely took care of myself, she knew that she couldn’t leave Kazui in my hands. I tried to convince her to let Karin or Yuzu take care of him. She hated that. She hated that I would even suggest that my sisters should miss out on their youth because of our mistake. And she did say mistake. As much as she loves Kazui, at that time in our life together, it wasn’t as _our_ child. She loved him as _her_ child. She even told me that, sometimes, she wished he wasn’t mine. After those first couple years together I finally started getting my act together. Now I do everything I can to make her and Kazui happy. If I can’t be, at least they can, right? As tumultuous as the beginning of our relationship was, she still loves me. But, as much as I want her at least to be happy, we will never have a second child. It’s hard enough for me to try and raise the one we already have. I’ve tried to convince Orihime to go back to school since I started helping out. She says that she’s happy being at the clinic with Kazui and I.

 

Ishida and I haven’t talked much since Orihime and I were married. I can only imagine that he must have had feelings for her. If it’s true, I don’t blame him for not wanting to see me. I’m sure someone as perceptive as he is can see through my happiness act, and who would want to see the person they love with someone that doesn’t love her back? He became a doctor like his father. I’m not sure how he ended up there. During the few times we’ve spoken, he hasn’t revealed that to me. The last time I saw him was a few months ago at his father’s funeral. Lung Cancer from all the cigarettes over the years.

 

Chad ended up being more famous than all of us, and easily one of the most miserable. He told me that he was going to be a boxer. That if I couldn’t be happy why should he be? He went against his vow to his grandfather, against everything he stood for, just because he didn’t think he should be allowed to be happy if I wasn’t. He has a world title shot today.

 

Two weeks ago Karin and Yuzu went to visit Dad. They wanted to invite him to come watch Chad’s boxing match with us. He said he doesn’t have time. Karin and Yuzu tell me that he’s very busy with rebuilding the Shiba clan to what they once were. They also invited someone else. They invited _her_. She, her husband Renji, and their kid will be here. I both dread seeing her with another man and am elated that I will be seeing her again at all. According to Karin, she is being made Captain of the Thirteenth today. She says they will come over straight from her ceremony. They should be here within the hour.

 

* * *

 

I hear the bell ring and I know it’s them. I can’t help but smile as I answer the door. It’s like she never left. We talk like we saw each other yesterday. Their kid is missing. She gives some nonchalant answer to where she is, saying she’ll be fine. We get into it like the good old days. As we’re arguing, I feel him. He’s coming back. I don’t care anymore. She’s all that matters to me now. I think she feels him too. She doesn’t stop either. No one in the room raises a hand to stop us. His power continues to grow and no one gives a damn. And just like that, he’s gone again. It’s different from when we parted. It feels like he was snuffed out rather than dissipated on his own. We stop fighting immediately. Everyone that can reliably sense souls and reiatsu is stunned. Renji and Orihime are the first to react. They start to push us out the door. I turn toward Orihime to protest.

 

“Go,” she commands, refusing to look me in the eye, “You two have to talk about what just happened.”

 

I look toward Renji. He only nods in agreement, a knowing look on his face.

 

We walk to the river in silence. We stand there, facing each other yet not letting our eyes meet. What have we done? He may have disappeared but what if he hadn’t? Did we really just consent to our friends and family dying just to be together one more time? Aren’t we better than that? She’s the first to break the silence.

 

“I’ve missed you, Ichigo.”

 

Don’t say that. Don’t make this harder. Please. I still can’t look at her.

 

“Ichigo?”

 

“Yeah. Me too,” I mumble. How can she say my name so easily?

 

“Please, look at me Ichigo,” she pleads.

 

My eyes meet hers. Everything floods back in full force. The pain. The despair.

 

“I’m sorry,” is all I can say to her.

 

“For what, Ichigo?” as if she doesn’t know.

 

“For breaking our promise to save our friends.”

 

“Why are you apologizing to _me_? I’m just as guilty as you are,” she reaches a hand towards mine. I pull away.

 

“Don’t. Please. We’re married now. Don’t risk the happiness of our families.”

 

“You actually think they're happy, Ichigo? Maybe our kids, but they're too young to know better.”

 

“Why wouldn’t they be happy? They’ve always been in love with us.”

 

“Orihime loved _you_. She loved the strong Ichigo. Not this shell wearing his skin. One look at her tells me that she doesn’t want this life.”

 

“Well you always were the perceptive one. Renji seemed happy enough.”

 

“You mean that fake smirk he put on for everyone? He’s filled with bitter resentment, Ichigo. He resents _you_ for giving up on us. He resents _me_ for lying to myself for all these years, saying that I could be happy with him. He resents me for sleeping with him. He resents me for saying that I don’t think it was a mistake. For saying that, but always finding an excuse as to why I won’t again. But most of all, he resents _himself_ for not seeing it sooner. He loves Ichika more than anything, but he hasn’t loved me in a long time. Not like he used to.”

 

“I’m sorry,” I say, looking away from her again.

 

“Stop saying that and look at me Ichigo!”

 

“I can’t. I can’t even say your name. How am I supposed to look at you?”

 

“What do you mean you can’t you say my name, Ichigo?” she asks. Did she really not notice that I haven’t since she came back?

 

“If I do, this all becomes real. I guess you don’t have a problem with saying mine. You always were the strong one.”

 

“You think my saying your name comes from strength? It comes from fear, Ichigo. Fear that if I stop saying your name I’ll lose you. Fear that I’ll forget your face, your laugh, the way you scratch the back of your head when you tell me something sweet, the feeling of your arm around my shoulders while we watch TV,” she reaches her hand to stroke my cheek, I don’t pull away. “Fear that I’ll forget the warmth of your hand clasping mine, the touch of your lips. But most of all, fear that I’ll forget the love we shared.”

 

Tears start to fall from her eyes. Why are you crying? You’re the strong one. Surely you’ve gotten over us. I’m the one that should be in tears. And I am. I reach out and pull her close to me.

 

We stand there for what feels like hours, holding each other and allowing our sorrow to flow forth. This time I’m the one to break the silence.

 

“I’ve missed you, Rukia,” the first time I’ve said her name in over nine years. The weight is lifted. Like keeping her name off of my lips was what really caused me pain.

 

She lets go of me, stands at arms length, a smile on her face, “See? It’s not that hard you fool.”

 

“Who are you calling a fool?” the most genuine smile I’ve had since she left. Maybe we can fix this. If our spouses aren’t happy, why should we make them stay with us? We can still be there for our kids.

 

“No, Ichigo,” she startles me, “We still can’t be a couple. Yhwach could come back. Do you really think we can beat him?”

 

“But, it felt like he was destroyed this time. You must have felt how different it was as well. He won’t come back.”

 

“Or maybe this was just a small portion of his power. Maybe he will come back at full power if you and I become happier. We chose to separate because we knew we couldn’t fight him.”

 

“What if I decided that I would rather try to fight him than lose you again?”

 

“I’d say that you’re a fool, but I want to believe that we can do it. But even if we decided to do this, when was the last time you even used your powers?”

 

“A few months after you left,” I concede. She’s right. If we did decide to do this I would have to gather my own strength again. “It was when I said goodbye to Zangetsu.”

 

“What do you mean ‘said goodbye?’ You mean you haven’t spoken to your zanpakuto in over nine years?”

 

“That’s right. My powers felt too connected to you. I couldn’t continue using them. Not even to speak to Zangetsu. It hurt too much.”

 

“You have to, Ichigo. You abandoned him. After all the things you accomplished together, you left,” Rukia’s words are daggers of ice to my heart. All the good intentions behind them and they just remind me of the last conversation I had with Zangetsu. How I couldn’t even give him her name. “He needs you as much as you need him.”

 

“Okay,” I agree, “You know Rukia, the last time he and I spoke, the only thing he wanted was for me to bring you back. If you could have seen my Inner World, I think you would have understood why.”

 

“And what of your Inner World now?”

 

“I’m not sure. But for the first time in over nine years, I feel genuinely happy again. I feel like the flood waters may finally be receding.”

 

“I’m sure he will appreciate that. I still carry the glove if you need it.”

 

“No. I still have my badge. After all this time that’s the only thing I could never part with,” I reveal my substitute badge from my pocket.

 

“Then let’s not keep him waiting.”

 

I press the badge to my chest. The instant my soul leaves my body his hands are around my throat.

 

“Stop, Zangetsu!” I cry, “She’s back! You don’t have to kill me!”

 

“Oh Ichigo, you know I can’t kill you,” he hisses softly in my ear, “But it’s your turn to be the horse.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zangetsu's taken over. Rukia tries to convince him to let Ichigo take back the control.

I catch Ichigo’s human body as his spiritual body is ejected. He falls on his back.

 

“What’s wrong, fool?” I ask as I set his body gently down, “Has it been so long since you’ve done this that you can’t even keep your balance when ejecting?” No answer. I turn toward him. He isn’t moving. I rush to his side.

 

“Ichigo! What’s wrong?” I start to gently shake him, “Get up fool! This isn’t funny!”

 

His eyes dart open. But they aren’t his eyes. The only time I’ve seen these eyes have been when he’s worn his hollow mask. His lips curl up in a sadistic grin.

 

“Hello, my Queen,” his voice is animalistic, “I’m so glad your back.”

 

He pulls me into a kiss. It’s nothing like the passionate kisses Ichigo and I shared so long ago. It’s as if I’m locking lips with a feral beast. A feral beast that has finally found its mate. It takes all of my strength to push him away, standing up in the process. He stands opposite me.

 

“What have you done to Ichigo, Zangetsu?”

 

“Oh he won’t be bothering us anymore, Rukia,” his voice changes to the seductive whisper of a lover, “I’ve finally taken care of that weak link. Now we can be together forever.”

 

“Give him back,” I demand, “He wants to fight this time. You don’t have to take control. You can trust him.”

 

Flames of anger flash in his eyes, “The last time I trusted him, he abandoned me,” Zangetsu’s voice changes again, it’s a strange mixture of enraged and wounded, “For nine FUCKING years he left me in that hell. Why should I ever trust him again?!”

 

My heart breaks looking at him. How could Ichigo have done this? How could he not have realized that, of all things, a relationship with his zanpakuto could have been the most helpful to his health? My daily conversations with Sode no Shirayuki were some of the only things that kept me sane all these years. I knew the abandonment of his partner must have been detrimental to Zangetsu, but I never imagined it would be this bad.

 

I reach my hand out to softly grasp his, “I’m so sorry that he left you, but you’re back together now. Can’t you work together again?”

 

“I don’t think you understand what he left me in,” his hand tightly clutches mine, “Why don’t I show you?”

 

As soon as the words leave his mouth I’m in a deep dark ocean. I hold my breath.

 

“You don’t have to do that Rukia, you can breathe here.”

 

I release my breath and find that what he says is true. Without the fear of drowning I start to take in my surroundings. There is water as far as I can see. The light from above the sea barely reaches to where we stand. Then I see it, the thing that is producing the most light in this world and also the only structure. A lone Senkaimon, the doors barely cracked open. Once I notice it, I hear the weeping. My weeping. My heart breaks all over again. He heard me that day so long ago. The one thing I dreaded most when we parted.

 

“Do you hear it, Rukia?” he whispers, “It’s the sound that broke Ichigo, the sound that I’ve lived with for nine years.”

 

“I’m so, so sorry,” I can feel tears starting to form in my eyes, “I tried to hold it in until the gate closed. I didn’t want this for him.”

 

“It’s not your fault,” Zangetsu assures me, “It’s his.”

 

Then I see movement. It looks like Ichigo’s foot sticking out from behind the Senkaimon. Zangetsu leads me around to see him. He’s heavily chained to the doors. His eyes wide with horror as he looks forward. As he looks at the other person here with him. As he looks at me. But it’s not me, not really. It’s some vision created by his mind. I lay on the ground crying. Not so different from what actually happened. I understand how painful this must be to see, this phantom of his past, but why are his eyes so wide? It’s then that I notice his vision’s form changing. How ugly it becomes. It’s as if it has become despair itself. I panic.

 

“You have to let him go, Zangetsu,” I desperately plead with him, “Please, don’t make him suffer like this. He can’t take it!”

 

“Why should I?” menace returns to his voice, “He left me with that for all these years and you want me to let him go after less than ten minutes?”

 

“Please, Zangetsu! How can we fight if you break him like this? If you do this even I won’t be able to bring him back!”

 

“We don’t need him Rukia! We can fight without him! The two of us! Together!”

 

“No. We can’t,” my voice softens as I gently squeeze his hand, “You may be a part of who Ichigo is, but I love _him_. Not you. I want to fight by _his_ side. Not yours. If we are going to win, it has to be Ichigo and I.”

 

He smiles. At first I think it’s spiteful, but the more I look the more I realize how genuine it is. The world starts to flood with light again. The waters recede into the void. The Senkaimon and the avatar of despair both blink out of existence. I look toward Ichigo. He looks at me the way he did when we were together. I see nothing but undying love in his eyes. The love that we shared for altogether too short of a time.

 

“Thank you, Rukia,” Zangetsu wraps his arms around me. They are surprisingly warm and kind. So different from what I would have expected from him, “Thank you for letting him hear that. Thank you for drying this ocean of pain.”

 

“I don’t understand,” I stammer, “Didn’t you want control? Didn’t _you_ want to fight by my side?”

 

“Oh Rukia. As much as I hate to admit it, I could only have kept control over him for a few more hours at best. Even with him staring at that thing. Eventually he would have regained control.”

 

“Then why did you do this at all?”

 

“Because I knew that if he heard you confess your love for him, your determination to fight by his side to keep that love, it might finally bring him out of this despair.”

 

“How could you have known this would work?” I question.

 

“I’ve been in this world for nine years Rukia. I know the deepest desires in his heart. The one thing he’s regretted for all these years was choosing not to believe in your combined power. So, if you expressed _your_ belief, well, you always were the one that lifted him up.”

 

“That fool. How could he think that? After all, he’s the one that built me up.”

 

As I say the words, skyscrapers shoot upward from beneath us. We stand atop the tallest of them with the sun’s rays shining down on us. Zangetsu stoops down to help Ichigo up.

 

“Now go, you two,” he says, “And don’t give me a reason to take control ever again.”

 

“Thank you, Zangetsu,” Ichigo says, “I won’t. Never again.”

 

Ichigo turns toward me, a smile playing across his face. He reaches up to scratch the back of his head. My heart skips a beat when I see that familiar sight.

 

“Let’s go Rukia. Let’s go fight for our joy.”

 

Zangetsu flashes a smirk toward me, “Goodbye, my Queen. Show that bastard why we are the wrong people to fuck with.”

 

“Fool,” I state matter-of-factly, “As if you had to tell me that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I quite liked writing this part. It felt like a good conclusion to the conflict between Ichigo and Zangetsu in "Her"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo and Rukia emerge from Ichigo's Inner World to find Urahara waiting for them. What news could he have for them?

When we come to we are holding hands by my body. We aren’t alone.

 

“Ah~ I thought I felt your reiatsus, Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san.”

 

“Urahara?” I can’t hide my surprise, “What are you doing here? Where have you all been for all these years?”

 

“Oh~ Did Kuchiki-san never tell you? We were bouncing around hideouts for awhile. She always knew where to find us though.”

 

“You did?” I question Rukia, “Did you know that when we were together?”

 

“Well, yes. I just never told you, maybe I was being selfish,” she concedes, looking down in embarrassment, “I didn’t want to interrupt our alone time.”

 

“I guess I never did tell you that I wanted to visit them. To say thank you for all they’d done for us.”

 

“I hate to interrupt Kurosaki-san, but as for why I’m here,” Urahara’s voice loses its usual playfulness, “I’m here to do even more for the two of you. And I will accept no thanks for it. You two deserve this. Do you remember the last letter I sent to you Kuchiki-san?”

 

“You mean the one asking about the Yhwach power spike?” she asks, “All I remember is asking you not to send me any more letters.”

 

“No no, the one that I sent against your wishes.”

 

“I’m sorry. I don’t remember, Urahara-san. That time was very hard for me. It was right after Ichigo and I separated after all.”

 

“I understand completely, Kuchiki-san. Perhaps this statement will jog your memory. I found a way to fix this.”

 

Rukia looks like she’s been hit with a truckload of memories.

 

“Fix what?” I inquire.

 

“Us, Ichigo,” Rukia says in a hushed whisper.

 

My eyes go wide in shock, “How, Urahara?”

 

“Now now, we really should go to my shop to discuss this. Get back into your body, Kurosaki-san. Let’s go.”

 

“Wait, let me call Orihime so they know what’s going on.”

 

“Oh there’s no need for that. I’ll send Yoruichi-san.”

 

As soon as he finishes saying her name she is standing next to him. It seems she’s just as fast as the last time I saw her.

 

“Hi, kids,” Yoruichi greets us with a sly grin, “What are you sending me to do, Urahara?”

 

“I need you to go to Kurosaki-san’s house and let everyone know that he and Kuchiki-san will be at the shop for an hour or so. Make sure they know not to worry.”

 

“Fine, but you owe me,” she plants a kiss on his cheek and is gone just as quickly as she appeared.

 

Both mine and Rukia’s jaws drop, “Wait. Are you two together?” Rukia asks.

 

“Well, we kind of always were. It’s not my fault you always came over when I was in the doghouse.” Urahara grins, “Shall we?”

 

* * *

 

He leads us to his shop. Apparently he kept the old one in an assumed name. He even had the training area removed so that if anyone were to come snooping they would think he had completely abandoned it. He seats us at his table. Surprisingly the shop doesn’t have a speck of dust that I can see. I wonder if he’s had someone keeping an eye on it.

 

“So first things first. I need to get some info on what’s been happening in the Soul Society. What’s the first thing that comes to your mind, Kuchiki-san?”

 

“Well,” I look down at the table, avoiding both Ichigo and Urahara’s gazes, “The Sokyoku was rebuilt. Bigger than before.”

 

I can feel the seething anger rise up from Ichigo, “YOU LET THEM REBUILD THAT SYMBOL OF THE CORRUPTION OF SOUL SOCIETY?!”

 

“Please calm down, Ichigo,” I request of him, still avoiding his eyes, “Without you there for us, things went back to the old way. Some of us tried to stop it. But without you, the person who helped change Soul Society for the better, we were unable to make any headway. I’m sorry.”

 

He reaches out to grasp my hand, the anger gone as quickly as it had surfaced, “I’m sorry for getting so angry. It’s not your fault. I’m sure you did all you could. I should have been there.”

 

I squeeze his hand, letting the warmth of it flow into me “Don’t blame yourself, Ichigo. We both made the decision that kept you away.”

 

“I’m sorry to hear that happened,” Urahara interrupts us. I think I hear anger in his voice as well. Perhaps he’s just as upset that it was rebuilt. After all, if anyone knows how corrupt Soul Society was, _is_ , it’s Urahara. “Actually I was more wondering who became Soul King. Perhaps I should have lead with that. I assume it’s Aizen?”

 

“No, actually,” Ichigo starts, “He was placed back in prison. I tried to lobby for him being Soul King but that was rejected.”

 

“Really? Aizen was the most logical choice. The position would allow him to live out his sentence doing something useful instead of sitting in a dark room by himself.”

 

“No, Hyosube-sama volunteered,” I explain, “He said that someone of the Royal Guard should be willing to take up that job if need be.”

 

“I see,” Urahara says with a thoughtful look on his face, “That could work. We are going to need to meet with him before we encounter Yhwach again.”

 

“What is he going to be able to do to help us?” Ichigo asks with doubt in his voice, “He was defeated by Yhwach before, why would he be able to help now?”

 

Urahara places a strange black vial in the center of the table, “I need some of the current Soul King’s blood for this to work. We can trap Yhwach’s power inside this. It’s designed so that anything absorbed into it can never be released again. With some of Hyosube’s blood, it will be ready to use. You will have to fight Yhwach though. The process will take several minutes.”

 

“That’s amazing Urahara-san,” I’m dumbfounded, “How do you know it will work?”

 

“I know because the prototype was able to deal with the small surge of power from him earlier,” he smirks. It’s been too long since I’ve seen that arrogant smirk of his, “You’re quite lucky I was able to deal with it Kurosaki-san. Your son was about to touch his reiatsu when I absorbed it.”

 

“Wait, if you were there, why didn’t you just meet with us then?” Ichigo inquires.

 

“Oh I wasn’t there. I set up prototypes in all the houses I thought would be possible targets years ago.”

 

“Then how do you know Kazui was about to touch his reiatsu?”

 

“The prototypes were set up to begin capturing video when Yhwach’s power started to return.”

 

Ichigo grumbles to himself, “I guess that makes sense.”

 

“So,” I interrupt, “With this model here, we can capture _all_ of his power?”

 

“Yes, that’s the gist of it. I wanted to finish making it sooner, but it turns out absorbing a near infinite amount of power is rather difficult. The prototypes were really made to stall in case his power started coming back before the final version was complete.”

 

“So, shouldn’t we be going to meet with Hyosube as soon as possible?” Ichigo asks. I can feel the electricity of his excitement. Excitement to go to Soul Society again.

 

“Well first of all.” Urahara begins, “You aren’t going Ichigo. You have to gather up your strength. It’s been far too long since you’ve used Zangetsu. And second, I need to know one more thing so that we can reliably plan for Yhwach’s return. What happened that day so long ago for his power to start to return?”

 

Ichigo freezes, realization crossing his face, he reaches up and scratches the back of his head, “I was about to tell Rukia that I wanted to come live in Soul Society as a Shinigami.”

 

My heart flutters. He actually wanted to give up his earthly life for me? I had always assumed we would have a house here and I would come and go as I pleased. I always thought that, with the love we shared, some time away from each other while I attended to my duties would never be a problem. But to know that he would rather give up this life and join me in the land of the dead, I see now why Yhwach would have started to return. It truly could have been the happiest moment in our lives.

 

“Well judging by the joyful look on Kuchiki-san’s face, I would say that is why he began to return,” Urahara says with a small grin, “All the more reason to keep you out of Soul Society for now, Kurosaki-san.”

 

“Yeah, okay,” Ichigo agrees, “So, should we go back to my place to let everyone know what’s going on? Rukia I know you said our spouses aren’t happy, but we should still talk to them about this. They deserve a say in all of it.”

 

“I agree, Ichigo. As convinced as I am that they aren’t happy being with us, we still have kids with them. Separating might not be the best thing for them. And no one can dispute that Orihime and Renji love Kazui and Ichika. I think maybe we got too far ahead of ourselves without thinking of how this could affect them.”

 

“Then you two go on ahead,” Urahara starts shooing us out the door, “And after you have your talk I want Kuchiki-san, Abarai-san, and Yoruichi-san back here.”

 

He’s relentless with shooing us out. The instant he gets us through the entrance the door slams closed.

 

“He’s pretty confident that this talk is going to end well,” Ichigo mentions.

 

“He must have his reasons. Urahara always was the smartest guy in the room. Let’s not put this off any longer than we have to.”

 

With that we start heading back to the clinic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope anyone that is following this series likes this chapter. I'm really looking forward to the next chapter. I should hopefully have it up in the next few days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo and Rukia are finally going to speak with their spouses about what's going on.

We approach the clinic. We’ve been gone for close to three hours. I hear laughter coming from inside. It sounds like Kazui. I open the door and allow Rukia to go in first. Yoruichi is playing with Kazui and a little girl that I can only assume is...was her name Ichika? I’ve never seen this soft side to Yoruichi. Like she herself wants to be a mother. I wonder, have she and Urahara been talking about it? My thoughts are interrupted by Orihime and Renji approaching us.

 

“How did it go?” Orihime asks me, avoiding my gaze “Yoruichi-san didn’t tell us anything about what is going on.”

 

“Yoruichi-san, can you take Ichika and Kazui to play outside?” Rukia requests, “We need to talk to Renji and Orihime.”

 

“Of course. Come on little ones. Let’s go on an adventure outside!”

 

Kazui and Ichika cheer as they follow her out. Once they leave Rukia pulls Renji aside to talk privately.

 

“Orihime,” I try to find the words. What if Rukia’s wrong? Just because I don’t love her doesn’t mean I want to break her heart.

 

“Tell me, Ichigo,” she grasps my hand and looks in my eyes for the first time since we felt Yhwach returning.

 

I take a deep steadying breath, “Rukia and I want to fight Yhwach. We want to be together.” Tears start to well up in her eyes when she hears my words, “I’m so sorry, Orihime. I never meant to do this to you. I should never have put you in this position.”

 

She lowers her head and wipes the tears from her eyes. When she looks back up at me she wears a beaming smile, “Finally. You’re back. The Ichigo that I loved so long ago.”

 

I’m aghast. She’s...happy? We’ve been together for almost seven years and she’s happy that I want to be with someone else?

 

“You’re okay with this?” I question in disbelief.

 

“Ichigo, today is the first day I’ve seen you happy since we’ve been together. _I_ haven’t been happy for most of our relationship. Maybe when we first got together. Before Kazui was born. But not since then. I know you tried when you started putting your life together and I appreciate that. The only reason I’ve stayed is because you tried and because Kazui needs his father. But seeing you like this again, actually happy, makes me want to be happy again too. So I think it’s for the best if we separate. I know you’ll still be there for Kazui. So fight, Ichigo.”

 

Her warmth and candor astound me. She always was one of the most caring people I knew. I hope that, after all of this, she can find happiness too.

 

“Thank you, Orihime. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to be the husband you deserved.”

 

She embraces me, but it’s not the embrace of a wife and her husband. It’s the embrace of dear friends, “Oh, Ichigo. Don’t blame yourself. I always knew how much Rukia meant to you. I always knew I would never be able to measure up to her. I made my peace with that a long time ago.”

 

After she releases me we face our friends. Rukia and Renji take this as their cue to come to us.

 

“How did it go?” I inquire of them.

 

“Rukia and I will talk about this later,” Renji says. He sounds annoyed, “For now, just know that I will stand behind you two.”

 

Talk about it later? What were they talking about just now?

 

“What’s going on?” Yuzu asks, “Is everything alright?”

 

“You two are separating, aren’t you?” Karin asserts.

 

“Karin! Don’t say that!” Yuzu scolds.

 

“No, it’s true,” Orihime admits.

 

Yuzu’s face scrunches up as if she’s about to start crying her eyes out, “Is it my fault? I’ll move out! I can find my own pla-”

 

“Stop it, Yuzu.” Karin interrupts firmly, “It’s not your fault. This has been a long time coming.”

 

Orihime nods, “Karin’s right. We can go into more detail later. For now I think we need to get into contact with Chad and Ishida.”

 

“I’ll call Chad,” Tatsuki volunteers, “What should I tell him?”

 

“Tell him we are going to fight,” I say, “Tell him that, soon enough, he won’t have to be miserable anymore.”

 

“Got it.”

 

“I’ll call Ishida,” I offer.

 

“No, he won’t answer for you,” Orihime reveals, “Let me call him.”  
  
“Why would he answer for you but not me?”

 

“Because Uryu and I actually talk on a regular basis. And because he cares about me.”

 

“ _Uryu_? Orihime, are you and he-” I feel the painful sting of her palm on my face. Everyone in the room gasps.

 

“Don’t you DARE suggest it! I may not love you as my husband, but I would never do that. Why do you think he never visits?”

 

“Oh so he won’t visit because you won’t sleep with hi-” another slap, harder this time. The air in the room is electric.

 

“He doesn’t visit because he doesn’t want to lose himself in his feelings and do something he regrets! Uryu loves you just like I and the rest of our friends do! He can’t stand the thought that if we spent too much time together he might do something to jeopardize your friendship. He may know that you don’t love me, but he doesn’t want to take a chance and end up hurting you. Don’t you remember how he was there for you when you and Rukia separated? Uryu was there because it broke his heart to see you, the person that he was there with at the end, reduced to such despair. He resolved that he would never do anything to you that might plunge you back into that. You know, his pride would never let him admit it, but you were his best friend, Ichigo.”

 

The room goes quiet as she finishes speaking. Tatsuki is the first to break the silence, “Mizuiro, Keigo, let’s go. I’ll call Chad on the way. Bye, everyone.”

 

Everyone gives their goodbyes to the trio as Orihime and I stand opposite each other. The worst part of this is that her eyes don’t show the rage that her slaps did. They only show pity. The only question is, pity for me, or for herself for staying with me? What am I supposed to say? Sorry doesn’t seem like it’s enough. I guess it’s a better start than nothing.

 

“I’m sorry, Orihime. I shouldn’t have suggested that. I was out of line.”

 

“Yes, you were.”

 

“Even if you two were, you know, I have no right to be jealous. What right does a husband that doesn’t love his wife have to be jealous?”

 

“None. But even so, know that he and I would never do that to you. We both still love you.”

 

“When you call Ishida tell him that I apologize for being such a shitty friend. Tell him that I don’t deserve friends like the two of you.”

 

“I’m sure he’ll want to come over when I tell him what’s going on. You can tell him yourself when he gets here.”

 

“Ichi-nii,” Yuzu starts, “What _is_ going on?”

 

“Rukia and Ichigo have decided that they can’t stand the thought of not being together anymore and are preparing to fight Yhwach,” how does Karin know all this?

 

“That’s right,” Renji this time, “And it’s about fucking time.”

 

“Oh. Then, what’s going to happen with the clinic?”

 

“I’m not sure yet, Yuzu,” I admit to her, “We haven’t thought that far ahead yet.”

 

“Okay,” is the only response Yuzu has left. I know she and Karin adored Rukia once upon a time, but Yuzu has really accepted Orihime as her sister. This can’t be easy for her. Of course, judging by Karin’s insight into all of this, I’d say she’s been expecting this for a long time. She’s always gotten along with Orihime, but I wonder if she’s been waiting for us to separate so that she could finally have her other sister back.

 

“Karin, can you let Yoruichi-san know that she can bring the kids back in,” Orihime sweetly requests.

 

“Yeah. No problem.”

 

She starts to walk out the door and Orihime turns toward me again, “I’m going to call Uryu.”

 

I nod as she goes to get her phone. Yoruichi, Karin, and the kids come back inside. Kazui and Ichika seem a little annoyed. I guess their playtime got cut short.

 

“Have you talked this all out?” Yoruichi asks.

 

“Yeah. We are going to fight,” Rukia declares.

 

“Good. Then there is no time to waste. Who does Urahara want going with me?”

 

“He said he wants Renji and myself. Ichigo, would you be able to watch Ichika? I don’t think we should bring her with us.”

 

“Of course,” I agree.

 

“Thank you,” she looks at her daughter, “Ichika, I need you to stay here. Are you going to be okay to stay and play with Kazui?”

 

“Okay, Mom.”

 

Renji and Rukia hug their daughter.

 

“Bye Ichika-chan, Kazui-kun,” Yoruichi says in a motherly voice. She and Urahara have _got_ to be talking about having kids. And if they aren’t, they will be soon.

 

“Bye, Neko-chan,” they grin in unison. I suppose that means she showed them her cat form. I hope she hid when she turned back. I’d rather not have to have the birds and bees talk with my six year old.

 

“Ichi-nii,” Yuzu approaches me, “Karin and I can watch the kids. Just do whatever you have to right now.”

 

“Thank you, Yuzu. I’m sorry for all of this. I know how close you and Orihime are.”

Yuzu leans into me for a hug, “It’s okay. I know the history you have with Rukia. I guess I shouldn’t be so surprised by all of this. Karin seems like she knew this was coming.”

 

“Yeah, I wonder about that. I should talk to her as well. Are you sure you’re okay?”

 

“I think so. After all, just because you two are separating doesn’t mean I can’t still be close to Orihime.”

 

I give her a light squeeze, “Thank you for everything you do for us, Yuzu. After all of this is over we can talk about the clinic.”

 

“I would like that,” she says, returning the squeeze before releasing me to go watch Kazui and Ichika.

 

I wave Karin over and she obliges, “What’s up, Ichigo?”

 

“I was wondering,” I start, “Why aren’t you surprised by any of this?”

 

“Ichigo, you and Rukia have been in love since before the Arrancar showed up for the first time. Maybe you two didn’t realize it at the time, but Dad and I did.”

 

“You were only eleven back then. How could you have known it was love?”

 

“I knew that what you two had was special. Everything about you two reminded me of how Dad would talk about Mom. So maybe you’re right. Maybe I didn’t know what love was back then. But watching the two of you _taught_ me what it was.”

 

“Okay, then answer me this,” my mouth forms a grin, “How did you end up being the smartest member of the family?”

 

She smiles back, “I was always the smartest, Ichigo. Just like you were always the strongest.”

 

“Then what does that make Yuzu?”

 

She pauses and in unison we say, “The kindest.”

 

“We’re lucky to have her, Ichigo. You’re going to do right by her when this is all over, right?”

 

“Yeah,” I assure her, “I’m not sure how yet, but I will. This clinic is a part of who she is. I can’t just get rid of it and make her find somewhere else to go. What kind of brother would that make me?”

 

“Not the kind of brother that I know you are. I have a suggestion if you’d like to hear it.”

 

“Okay, what do you suggest?”

 

“Give her the clinic. She, Orihime, and Kazui can stay here while you figure out what you’re going to be doing. She’s almost done with her schooling, she’ll be able to take over the business soon enough.”

 

“That might be a good idea,” I admit, “I’ll bring it up with her when this is over.”

 

“Good,” she gives me a warm smile, “Now I better help Yuzu with the kids. She’s too sweet for her own good. I have a feeling Ichika is the type of kid that will walk all over her.”

 

As she walks away, Orihime comes back, “Uryu’s on his way.”

 

“Okay.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

We follow Yoruichi out of the clinic. My heart is heavy. Why won’t he talk to me about this? All he would give me is that he will stand with us. Does he resent me so much that he can’t even discuss this thing that’s going to change the lives of not only us, but our daughter as well?

 

“I’m going ahead,” Yoruichi asserts, “You two clearly haven’t talked about this. Do it before you get to the shop. We can’t afford to have anyone be distracted.”

 

And with that she’s gone. She doesn’t even allow us to protest. We walk in silence for several minutes.

 

“Renji,” I start, “Please. Talk to me.”

 

He let’s out an exasperated sigh, “I wish you would have listened to me when I suggested this nine years ago. It could have been so much easier.”

 

“I’m sorry, Renji,” is all I can say.

 

“Don’t apologize to me. I know why you didn’t listen. I get it. The memory of the war was too fresh in your minds. You didn’t think that we could do it. Even if we all worked together.”

 

“Renji,” I manage, “I want it to be only Ichigo and I. Of course Urahara will have to be there to use the thing he created, but I don’t want to risk anyone else in this.”

 

“Fine. Do whatever you want,” I can hear the resentment in his voice, “But you two aren’t allowed to die. Ichika needs her mother and Ichigo’s kid needs his father.”

 

“Renji, I’m sorry for all these years. I’m sorry for lying to you-to _myself_ -about being happy with you. I wouldn’t blame you if you never forgave me.”

 

“I’ll always be able to forgive you, Rukia. You’re my oldest friend. The person I don’t know if I’ll be able to forgive is myself. I let my love for you blind me to your own unhappiness. I should have known that there was no conceivable way that you would have gotten over him. Not after how you were during that first month.”

 

“Don’t blame yourself. Don’t you remember how hard you pushed away from me when I first tried to be with you? It’s not your fault that I was so insistent that we be together. Why do you think I pushed so hard? I knew eventually you wouldn’t be able to deny your feelings anymore. Don’t blame yourself for me using you to not feel so alone. And don’t blame yourself for me feeling alone anyway. I was being selfish. You and Ichika both deserve better than me.”

 

We don’t speak again for awhile after that. We’re close to the shop when Renji decides to break the silence.

 

“I have to tell you something, Rukia,” his tone worries me, “After this is over, I’m quitting the Thirteen to take care of Ichika. You can’t quit so soon after becoming a Captain, and it’s clear to me now that they have no intention of ever elevating me to Captain status. I would be better suited to helping Ichika grow. Maybe I’ll get a job with the Academy.”

 

“I thought you wanted to serve under Nii-sama.”

 

“I did. For a long time I did. But I want to be my own man now. I don’t want to stand in his shadow anymore. And if that means I have to leave the Thirteen, then so be it. Besides, like I said, Ichika needs me. You’re going to be even busier now that you are Captain of the Thirteenth. I know you’ll try to make as much time for her as possible, but I think it will be best for her to have me there.”

 

“I understand, Renji. Like you said, I will do my best to be there for Ichika. I know that she is still going to need me, even if you and I aren’t together anymore.”

 

“Alright you two let’s get going. Someone open the Senkaimon!” Urahara and Yoruichi come out of the shop as we walk up, cutting that conversation off. “It’s time to go get some Soul King blood!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty happy with this chapter. I liked writing the interactions between the spouses.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Urahara group goes to speak with the Soul King.

he second we emerge from the Senkaimon Urahara stops us.

 

“Yoruichi-san, I need you and Kuchiki-san to go talk to Kyoraku about getting passage to the Royal Palace. While you are doing that I need to talk to Abarai-san about running some other important errands for me. I will meet up with you as soon as I can.”

 

“Fine, Urahara,” Yoruichi allows with a mark of frustration to her voice, “Be quick please.”

 

“Don’t worry. I expect that by the time you convince Kyoraku to allow us into the Palace I should be arriving to meet with you.”

 

“Rukia,” Renji starts, worry in his voice, “Be safe.”

 

“I will, Renji,” I say with as much certainty as I can muster. I just hope I can see him one more time before the battle. To reassure him that Ichigo and I can do this. That he and I will come out of this alive.

 

Yoruichi and I start heading towards Kyoraku-sotaicho’s office.

 

“Do you regret this decision, Rukia?” Yoruichi surprises me with her sudden question.

 

“No. If anything, I regret not making it sooner.”

 

“That’s good,” sorrow tinges her words, “It’s good that you and Ichigo are going to be happy again.”

 

“Are you happy, Yoruichi-san?”

 

She tenses up at that. It’s then that I notice how tired she looks. Not exactly old, but worn out like an old pair of shoes.

 

“No. Not really. I love Kisuke, but lately it’s been hard,” her words drip with pain.

 

“What’s wrong?” I ask, “Is there anything I can do to help?”

 

“No. There isn’t. I’ve been trying to convince Kisuke to have kids. He refuses. He says that he already did the whole parent thing when he raised Ururu and Jinta. Not that he did, not really. It was Tessai that raised them.”

 

So that’s why she was acting so motherly toward Ichika and Kazui. The man she loves won’t give her children of her own.

 

“He says that,” she continues, the pain in her voice turning into pity, “But I know the real reason is that he doesn’t think he would make a good father. He’s afraid that he’ll end up ruining any child we have together.”

 

“What do you think?” I press, “Do you think he would ruin your child?”

 

“Of course not. He cares too much,” warmth starts to seep into her words, “Why do you think I’ve stayed with him so long?”

 

“Then, I think you should tell him that. Tell him that you know the real reason why he won’t have kids. Tell him that he’s wrong for believing that.”

 

“I don’t know, Rukia. Thank you for trying to help, but I just don’t know if that will work.”

 

“There’s no harm in trying, is there?”  


“No, I suppose not,” a kind smile crosses her face, “Thank you. But, if he doesn’t listen, I want you to make me a promise. Promise that I can come visit Ichika. And, if you and Ichigo ever have kids, that I can visit them as well.”

 

With her words my face starts to heat up so much that I could swear you could cook off of it, “We, uh, I don’t know if we will have any kids.”

 

“I find it hard to believe that you wouldn’t,” her usual sly grin creeps onto her face, “I’m surprised he didn’t get you pregnant when you were together before.”

 

If you couldn’t cook on my face before, you sure as hell can now. I start blabbering like a certain fool I know tends to do on occasion, “We-We-We never had-We never got that far.”

 

Her face lights up with shock, “Really? You two never had sex? Wait, before that. Rukia you have a daughter, why is it so embarrassing for you to use that word?”

 

“It’s just,” my heart is pounding in my ears, “It’s different when it comes to him. Everything with Ichigo feels more...personal, private.”

 

“Intimate?”

 

I think at this point if you held a tomato next to my face I would outshine it in how red I am. She starts to chuckle.

 

“I’m sorry, Rukia. I swear I’m not actually trying to embarrass you right now. It’s refreshing to see such a pure love as yours.”

 

My face finally starts to cool down at that, “Thank you, Yoruichi-san. And of course you can visit whenever you want. Although, with Ichika you will probably need to get permission from Renji after all of this. I don’t think he will have a problem with it though.”

 

We arrive at Kyoraku-sotaicho’s office a few minutes later. The smell of tea wafts through his office but I see no cups. He must have just finished having his tea.

 

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” he asks with his usual warm grin.

 

“We need to get into the Soul King’s palace to meet with Hyosube-sama,” I inform him, making sure to hold myself with the dignity of my new status of Captain.

 

“Oh? And why would you want to meet with him?”

 

“We have a way to stop Yhwach once and for all.”

 

He leans back in surprise, “Really? How did such a thing come about?”

 

“Urahara made something,” Yoruichi begins to explain, “The only thing left for it to be complete is to have some of the Soul King’s blood. With that we can put an end to Yhwach and Ichigo and Rukia can finally be together as they were meant to be.”

 

“Is this true, Kuchiki-san?”

 

“Yes, Kyoraku-sotaicho. Ichigo and I decided that we wanted to fight. And as luck would have it, Urahara finished his device recently.”

 

“That seems like one hell of a coincidence.”

 

“It’s not a coincidence,” Yoruichi interrupts, “The device has been ready for months. We didn’t act on the completion of it because we knew that Ichigo and Rukia had lost the will to fight. When we felt Ichigo use his Shinigami powers again, we knew that the time had finally come.”

 

“Okay then. Kuchiki-san, do you remember when I told you I would do anything I could to make things better? Consider this as me making good on that promise. I will allow you to go meet with Hyosube-sama. As for whether he gives you any of his blood or not? That’s entirely up to him.”

 

“Thank you, sir,” the kindness that Kyoraku-sotaicho offers always astounds me, “It means the world to me that you would do this for us.”

 

“I think that may be exactly the right word you have there, Kuchiki-san,” he smiles a hopeful smile. Something I haven’t seen from him since before the war, “After all, Kurosaki-san is your world. Isn’t he?”

 

My eyes gently fall from his face, a small smile forming on my lips, “Yes. He really is.”

 

* * *

 

It takes about a half hour for Kyoraku-sotaicho to get the Key ready for us to enter the Soul King’s Palace. And just as Urahara predicted, he shows up just in time for us to enter. Kyoraku-sotaicho sends us off with a smile of warm sunlight and a gentle wave.

 

We arrive in the throne room. Hyosube-sama sits stoically upon the throne, wearing white flowing robes. His face shows no hint of surprise to see us. I suppose that he knew we were coming.

 

“Hello, Kuchiki-taicho,” his voice booms like the crash of waves, “To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?”

 

“I guess we don’t rank,” Urahara whispers to Yoruichi with a hint of jealousy.

 

“Well,” Yoruichi starts with a small snicker, “We literally do not rank in Soul Society anymore.”

 

“Ah~ That’s true enough.”

 

“You two can stop whispering amongst yourselves. If you have something to say do so plainly or else allow Kuchiki-taicho to answer my question.”

 

“I’m sorry for their rudeness, Hyosube-sama,” I kneel before him and motion for Urahara and Yoruichi to follow suit, “We come here to ask for your help in striking Yhwach down once and for all.”

 

“And how, pray tell, do you plan on doing that?”

 

“I just need to put a bit of your blood in this vial,” Urahara nonchalantly holds up the black vial with his stupid grin. Why can’t he be serious?

 

Hyosube-sama stands up and walks toward us with footsteps of thunder, “Get off your knees you three. You all played an important part in the war, you need not kneel before me.”

 

“Well that’s nice. I find kneeling before someone rather distasteful,” goddamn it Yoruichi not you too. This is the damn Soul King we are talking to.

 

“Yes, I suppose you would, Shihoin,” Hyosube-sama laughs a laugh that sounds like the beating of a large drum, “Now tell me Urahara, what is this vial and why do you need my blood for it?”

 

“With your Soul King blood it will be complete. And with it complete I will be able to use it to completely absorb all of Yhwach’s power.”

 

Hyosube-sama’s eyes go wide with shock, “And what will become of his power once absorbed?”

 

“Nothing,” Urahara says with his typical shit eating grin, “The vial is designed to be unable to release Yhwach’s power. Even if destroyed the power will not be released.”

 

“What happens to the power then? Surely it doesn’t just disappear.”

 

“No, the vial itself becomes the power. Unable to be tapped into or released. Destroying it just splits the power amongst the broken pieces. The second the lid is secured onto the vial, the power infuses with the entire device.”

 

“That sounds much too easy, Urahara.”

 

“Oh, trust me. It isn’t. Making this took me years. And it will still take several minutes to even be able to absorb Yhwach’s power. Which is why Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-san will have to fight him.”

 

“And why should I trust them to hold him off long enough for the device to work? I’m not sure you remember how hard it was for Kurosaki to defeat him before. And when he did then, he had the help of Abarai, Ishida, and Aizen. I have to consider the good of all of us. Not just those two.”

 

“Trust me, Hyosube-sama,” is that respect I hear coming from Urahara? I never thought I’d see the day, “They can do it. They are more powerful together than you could ever imagine. And wouldn’t I be correct in saying that with the two of them happy, we can finally make Soul Society the place it should be? Not this corrupt sham that it is.”

 

Hyosube-sama’s expression changes to something I can’t quite place. Is it hope? Belief? Whatever it is, once he wears the look he pulls a small knife from his robes and cuts his hand. He then holds his hand forward, allowing his crimson lifeblood to flow freely. Urahara is quick to catch some into the vial before closing it again.

 

“You have my blessing, Kuchiki-taicho,” his voice has changed to the gentle babbling of a river, “May you and Kurosaki find the happiness you deserve.”

 

“Thank you, Hyosube-sama,” I kneel before him once more.

 

“Now what did I say about kneeling,” his drumbeat of a laugh booms once more, “Go. Fight this monster for the last time. Save our worlds for good. Set us on a path that we should have started on long ago.”

 

And with that we are instantly transported back to Kyoraku-sotaicho’s office.

 

“How did it go?” he asks with that same warm smile he sent us off with.

 

“He was very accommodating,” Urahara states while holding up the vial, “With this we can go check on Kurosaki to see how he’s doing. I imagine he’s started to get the hang of using Zangetsu again.”

 

“Shouldn’t we give him more time,” I ask with worry, “We don’t want to rush him if he isn’t ready.”

 

“I don’t think you should underestimate him, Kuchiki-san,” Kyoraku-sotaicho asserts, “He has always been a quick study.”

 

“Kyoraku is right,” Urahara confirms, “You know better than all of us just how strong Kurosaki-san is when he’s determined.

 

With Urahara’s words memories of my time with Ichigo flood back to me. I feel a smile tug at my lips, “You’re right. Knowing Ichigo, he is surely more than ready by now.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Ichigo to train his powers once again. Ishida comes over to give him a hand.

Ishida shows up about ten minutes after Orihime tells me that he’s on his way. He bursts through the door with an urgency I’ve rarely seen from him. He marches toward me with purpose and I flinch away, afraid that he’s angry with me. It’s then that I notice the look in his eyes. It’s not anger, but it’s not happiness either. In fact, I can’t quite place what it is. I want to say that his look is one of pity, but that also doesn’t seem quite right. While I’m trying to decipher the look in his eyes he finishes his march toward me and wraps me in a hug. I’m sure he notices the shock I have at this. He never was the blatantly affectionate type.

 

“It’s about damn time, Kurosaki,” the way he speaks makes me finally realize what the look in his eyes was. Relief. But not the same relief you feel when something you were stressed about comes out okay. It’s the type of relief you feel when someone you’ve been worried about, had pity for, has come out of what they’ve been going through. I guess that’s why his look seemed like one of pity.

 

“I’m sorry, Ishida,” I begin, resolving to tell him the things I asked Orihime to tell him earlier, “I’m sorry for being such a bad friend. You and Orihime deserve better than me.”

 

“Well, I didn’t want to say it,” his words are like the ones he would speak when we were closest. Filled with pride and attitude with an underlying friendliness to them, “It’s a good thing you figured it out on your own. I was readying myself to come tell you as much.”

 

“Oh? I take it all back then,” I retort with mock annoyance, “Orihime deserves better, but I don’t know about you. Maybe I’ve been _too_ good of a friend to you.”

 

He laughs at that. It’s strange hearing him laugh. He was never one to have a sense of humor. Have I really been so far gone from him that the things that would annoy him before are funny now? Has it really been that long since we were actually friends?

 

“Now that you’ve done your apologizing, what is the plan for Yhwach? Unlike you I’ve still been actively using my powers so I’m ready for this. I assume you are going to want to do some training to get ready?”

 

“Ishida. Rukia and I want to do this alone. Just the two of us. We don’t want to endanger anyone else.”

 

“WHAT?!” Orihime shouts from the other side of the room, “Ichigo! You should let us help. You were barely able to defeat him before, what makes you think you can again with less people?”

 

“I agree with Orihi–umm your wife,” I see Orihime didn’t tell him that I know about his love for her.

 

“Don’t worry, Ishida. Orihime told me about you two. I had my suspicions that you loved her, I just didn’t know that she cared for you the same.”

 

“Ah, well, I hope she told you that we’ve never done anything. I respect her too much to allow her to become an adulteress.”

 

“She did. She also told me that the reason you rarely visit is because you are afraid of losing yourself and acting on your feelings.”

 

“Yeah, that’s true as well. I hope you understand.”

 

“I do. I’m sorry that I couldn’t see it. I wish I had so that you two at least could have been happy these past years.”

 

“It’s not your fault, Kurosaki. It’s Yhwach’s for causing you and Kuchiki so much pain. So let us fight with you. Let’s defeat him together.”

 

“No, Ishida. It has to be Rukia and I. If we fail, we can at least pray that he will show mercy to you all. But if we all fight. If we all fail. Who is going to raise Kazui and Ichika? If I’m to die in this fight, I would be honored if you were to raise my son in my place.”

 

“I’m not going to back down on this, Kurosaki. I’m helping in this fight whether you like it or not. Get used to it.”

 

“Fine. Leave my family with no one to watch over them,” I can’t help but show my anger. Why won’t he listen? I can’t allow this. I can’t allow others to suffer the consequences of my actions.

 

“No one to watch over them?” flames of rage dance in his eyes, “What about your father? Your sisters? CHAD?! I’m not the only person that can watch over your family, Kurosaki. So don’t try and act like I am.”

 

“GODDAMN IT I DON’T WANT YOU TO DIE BECAUSE OF MY ACTIONS, ISHIDA!”

 

“WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT WHEN YOU WOULDN’T FIGHT HIM NINE YEARS AGO!”

 

We come dangerously close to trading blows. The only thing that stops us is Yuzu poking her head down from upstairs, “Should I take the kids somewhere else? If you are going to be yelling like this I don’t want them to hear it.”

 

She really is the kindest Kurosaki. If it had been Karin that had come down we would have gotten an earful from her. But not Yuzu. If I didn’t know her so well I wouldn’t even realize that her words were her own way of scolding us.

 

“No, it’s okay, Yuzu. The yelling is done,” I grit my teeth as I speak the words, “Fine, Ishida. You can help. But only you. No one else.”

 

“I can live with that. In fact I plan on it. But what of Orihime?”

 

“If I have to stay behind,” Orihime starts with obvious frustration in her voice, “Then I guess that’s the way it’s going to be.”

 

“Thank you, Orihime,” I put as much gratitude in my words as I can. Kazui needs her far more than he needs me. If we win, obviously I will still be a father to him. But if we don’t, I’m not sure he will notice my absence. My attempts at reconnecting to my family obviously weren’t as fruitful as I once thought. And now that I look back on it, Kazui was always more interested in Orihime. Even when I took them out for events it was like I wasn’t even there. It makes me wonder, does my own son even love me? Or, have I failed so badly as a father that he couldn’t care less about me?

 

“Let’s go, Kurosaki. We need to make sure you are ready for this.”

 

“Okay,” I turn toward Orihime, “We will come back here before we go to the fight.”

 

“I’m glad,” her frustration seems to have eased, leaving her with what appears to be anxiety, “Make sure you are really ready before you come back. Please.”

 

“Don’t worry about that, Orihime,” Ishida postures, “I won’t let him go into this unprepared.”

 

“Thank you, Uryu.”

 

Ishida and I leave with him leading the way, “Where are we going to do this anyway? Urahara doesn’t have the training area under the shop anymore.”

 

“We’re going to the place where my father helped me regain my Quincy powers. It’s a training ground inside the hospital.”

 

“He had something like that? He never struck me as the type to want to train.”

 

“No. He wouldn’t have. He told me on multiple occasions that he had no interest in the Quincy life,” Ishida’s words start to drip with a sadness that I know all too well. The sadness of losing a parent, “I suppose it’s because of the fact that the very act of being a Quincy is what killed my mother.”

 

“So Yhwach killed both of our moms? I guess we have more in common than we would like to admit.”

 

“Yes, I suppose we do,” his head tilts down with the weight of his sorrow, “Do you remember when I told you I didn’t want to be a doctor? Well, the reason is that after my mother died, my father performed an autopsy on her for several days. During that time he discovered silver inside her which was used to make the arrowhead we used on Yhwach.”

 

“Tell me, Ishida,” I press, “Why did you end up as a doctor then?”

 

“I couldn’t leave this town, Ichigo,” his use of my given name surprises me, “I knew that if I pursued fashion that I would eventually have to leave. I couldn’t do it. You and Orihime needed me. I couldn’t just leave you two here. I know we haven’t spoken much over the years, but I’ve always been ready to come to your aid if I needed to.”

 

“Thank you, Ishida. It’s good to know that you’ve been here for us. As hard as that must have been for you.”

 

“After this is all over I’m going to pursue a relationship with Orihime. I hope you’re okay with that.”

 

“Absolutely. I’ve held her down to our shitty life for far too long. She deserves the happiness that I know you will do your best to give her.”

 

“That’s good to hear,” a smile jaunts across his face, reaching his eyes. I wonder if this is the first time he’s smiled like that since he found out about Orihime and I marrying, “It’s not going to be weird for you to have someone else raising your son? I assume that after this is over that you will be going to Soul Society?”

 

“I don’t know about that actually,” I concede to him with a shrug, “I can’t just leave Kazui without his father. But if we win, what am I going to do? I can’t go back to the clinic and there’s no other job for me here that would give me the fulfillment that living in Soul Society would. But I have a son. I can’t only think of myself and my needs.”

 

“If I may,” Ishida clears his throat before continuing, “Orihime has talked to me before about the relationship you have with Kazui. Or, more accurately, the lack thereof. She tells me that even with all the effort you have tried to put in that he isn’t really drawn to you. If that’s true, how much would he really suffer with you going to Soul Society. Of course you would have to visit at least once a week, but if she’s right then you actually could go live in Soul Society.”

 

“Maybe. I think I’ll have to talk to Orihime about it myself, but you might be right. And to answer the question, would I find it weird to have someone else raising my son? Not if that someone were you.”

 

“It means a lot to me to hear you say that.”

 

The rest of our walk to the hospital is in silence. He reveals a secret door that leads to the training area from his office. The room is rather plain and a bit cramped in the height department.

 

“Will this really work? If I get too wild won’t I bring down the building?”

 

“No need to worry about that,” Ishida assures me, “The walls of this room are reinforced so that they won’t be damaged by spiritual attacks. Just don’t use any physical attacks too close to the walls otherwise you really will bring down the building.”

 

With that we get to work building up my strength again. The instant I’m in my shinigami form again I can feel the power rising up within me. Zangetsu and I are more in sync than we have been since the fight with Yhwach. Ishida pushes me to regain my battle awareness by hurling his arrows at me. He almost seems to be taking pleasure in this. It must be a good feeling for him, knowing that I’m the one that needs training rather than himself. The more he pushes me the more alive I feel. I can’t believe I forgot how great this felt. After the first half hour or so of training we take a breather.

 

“I’m surprised at how quickly you’ve returned to your old self,” Ishida remarks, “I don’t know that you need to train in combat anymore. I would suggest talking to your zanpakuto though. That’s a thing you Shinigami do isn’t it?”

 

“Yeah, that might be a good idea,” I allow with a short laugh, “Maybe Zangetsu has some other trick up his sleeve that I never learned about. Let me ask him.”

 

With that I enter my Inner World to find Zangetsu lounging in the blinding rays of the sun. He sits on the tallest skyscraper. The same one Rukia and I left him on.

 

“Back so soon, Ichigo? I thought you were going to give Yhwach a good ass kicking.”

 

“Don’t play dumb, Zangetsu. You know why I’m here.”

 

“You want to know if I have any secret techniques that you haven’t learned. Sorry but you’ve already learned Mugetsu. You know that that’s our strongest technique. Use that.”

 

His suggestion shocks me, “You know I can’t do that. I would lose my powers again. Wouldn’t this all be for nothing if I lost my powers?”

 

The most arrogant smirk ever crosses Zangetsu’s face, “Why would you lose your powers? That’s not part of the deal with Mugetsu.”

 

“But isn’t it the same as Dad’s? He’s the one that told me about it so obviously it should be.”

 

“Similar. But not the same,” his smirk somehow continues to grow, “You forget that your father didn’t have Quincy and Hollow powers intermingling with his Shinigami powers. Our Mugetsu was never supposed to take away your powers, but the Quincy powers fucked it up and made it work differently in some backwards ass attempt at keeping you safe. And now, because of Yhwach, it’s just you and me. It’s a damn shame too. Those Hollow powers were fun to play around with.”

 

“So you’re saying that Mugetsu is free to use now? No drawback?”

 

“I wouldn’t say that. The drawback is that now it can’t be used for as long. You can’t just go all out forever. Without the combination of powers fueling Mugetsu it dies down faster. I would estimate it would last for about thirty seconds to a minute at your current strength. Long enough to do some damage before dealing a final blow.”

 

What if he’s wrong? I can’t lose my powers. Not again. Zangetsu must be able to see the apprehension on my face because he starts up again, “Ichigo, do you honestly think that I don’t know how my powers work? I’m hurt that you would doubt me like this. If you really won’t listen then you can go on and fight with only your basic powers. I’m sure nothing unexpected will happen.”

 

The sarcasm in his voice is driving me crazy. I can’t believe I share an Inner World with this asshole. “Fine, Zangetsu. I’ll believe you. I’ll use it when Urahara’s invention is almost ready to make sure that we can keep Yhwach from launching a meaningful counterattack.”

 

“That seems to be the wisest choice. Now, you don’t have anything else you need to ask do you? Because I was just having a nice relaxing time here and you came and interrupted that.”

 

“Yeah, whatever. I’ll leave you alone. I almost regret Rukia fixing our world now. Ass.”

 

“Fuck you, Ichigo. Next time you visit me you better have defeated Yhwach.”

 

“Sure, fine. I’m leaving.”

 

Such an infuriating bastard. I’m happy to leave him be. But at the same time, I’m happy to know that our relationship is back to how it was before Rukia left. He’s my partner after all. Ishida is staring at me when I come to.

 

“How did it go?”

 

“It went pretty well. I think I’m ready for this fight. Let’s head back.”

 

We make our way back to the clinic. As we arrive we see a Senkaimon open.

 

I suppose it’s time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part took so long for me to write. The rest of the fic should be much easier though. I pretty much have everything planned out after this.


	7. Chapter 7

We emerge from the Senkaimon into the Human World. As we begin to approach the clinic we hear footsteps behind us. When we turn to look we see Ichigo and Ishida. The look of confidence on Ichigo’s face brings me back to the days when we were hunting Hollows in this little town.

 

“Ah~ Kurosaki-san, Ishida-san. How did the training go?” Urahara questions with his usual sly grin.

 

“I think it went well,” Ichigo answers without a hint of apprehension, “After training I feel like the same person I was when I was in my prime. And now I’ve got a new trick courtesy of Zangetsu.”

 

The mention of a new trick piques my interest, “You learned a new ability? Why don’t you fill us in?”

 

“Maybe we should go inside and talk to Orihime and the twins first,” Ishida suggests, “Time is of the essence isn’t it?”

 

“Fair enough, Ishida-san,” Urahara agrees, “We can’t risk everyone becoming too happy before we are in position.”

 

With that we enter the clinic to find Orihime, the twins, and the kids sitting in the living area. Orihime holds her phone in one hand with a strange look of determination. Before I can ask what is going on Ichika runs up to me.

 

“Where’s Dad?” she asks, “Didn’t he go with you?”

 

I crouch down to meet at her level, “Urahara-san sent him to run some errands. I’m sure he’ll be back soon.”

 

That answer seems to be enough for her and she goes back to where Kazui and Yuzu are playing. It’s then that I notice that Kazui hasn’t looked up since we walked in. Strange. You would think a young son would care when his father comes back from being out.

 

“We really should make this quick,” Yoruichi insists, “We want to be prepared as soon as possible.”

 

Orihime approaches us at that, “Make sure you win. Ichigo. Rukia.” With that she wraps us both in a warm embrace.

 

“We will,” I promise her, “We have to. For everyone.”

 

Once she releases us Ichigo walks over to his sisters and Kazui. I see that he is telling them something, but I can’t pick it up. After he finishes speaking he squeezes them all in a hug before heading over to wait at the door. I follow suit and go to speak with Ichika.

 

“Ichika, I have to go. I love you,” I can feel hot tears starting to form in my eyes. This is harder than I thought it would be.

 

She reaches up to put her arms around my neck in a hug, “I love you too, Mom.”

 

It takes all the strength I can muster to prevent myself from allowing the tears to start flowing, “I’ll be back soon. I promise.”

 

She releases me and I go to wait with Ichigo. As I approach him I notice Orihime embracing Ishida. It looks like she is whispering something in his ear. They finish saying goodbye and Ishida joins me on my way to the door, I guess Ichigo decided that Ishida could help. Not too surprising considering he was integral in the first defeat of Yhwach. As we get closer Urahara and Yoruichi fall in line behind us.

 

“I’m staying to protect Orihime and the kids,” Ishida surprises us at the door.

 

“Really?” Ichigo is clearly the most shocked. Maybe he wasn’t as agreeable to Ishida helping as I first thought, “Thank you, Ishida.”

 

Ishida gives a reluctant nod before turning around to go stand where Orihime, and now Karin and Yuzu stand.

 

“Good luck.” they say in unison as we open the door to leave. It’s then that I really realize just how much Karin and Yuzu have grown up since I shared their room all that time ago. I sincerely hope that I will be able to catch up with them later.

 

We begin our walk to the place that seems to be where this keeps coming back to. The river. Ichigo and I parted there. We had our true reunion there. It only seems fitting that we would fight there.

 

“Rukia,” Ichigo starts as we walk, “How long are you able to hold your bankai for?”

 

“I can hold it for a full minute before it becomes dangerous,” I reveal.

 

His eyes show a hint of surprise when I tell him that, “What a coincidence. I can use Mugestu for about a minute as well. That works out well. We can coordinate it so that we can use them to finish Yhwach.”

 

I’m sure he notices my shock at his suggestion, “You can’t do that again, Ichigo. If you lose your powers what’s the point? I can’t be here with you now that I’m a captain.”

 

“Who said anything about losing my powers?” he asks with a cocky grin, “Turns out that my version of Mugetsu wasn’t meant to take my powers. According to Zangetsu my Quincy powers were the reason that I lost my Shinigami powers after using it before.”

 

“That’s good to hear, Kurosaki-san,” Urahara interjects, “We will need all of the power we can get. Unfortunately, I won’t be able to participate in the fight due to that fact that I have to man the vial.”

 

“And I will have to protect him,” Yoruichi quickly inserts.

 

“So it really will be just the two of us,” I state, “Just like how our journey together started.”

 

Ichigo smiles that beaming smile that has always warmed my heart, “Yeah. Just like how it all started.”

 

* * *

 

Urahara and Yoruichi get in position on the other side of the river from Rukia and I. Urahara lifts his hand in a signal that we can try and trigger the return of Yhwach.

 

I turn toward Rukia and am instantly floored by the look she has on her face. It’s the same look she had the day I lost my powers. The look of her laid bare before me. I try to find the right words but they won’t come.

 

Rukia reaches her hand toward mine, “I know, Ichigo,” she says with the same softness she had when we parted.

 

I take hold of her hand and smile, “Of course you know. You know me better than anyone. But I still want to say it. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you in Soul Society. I want us to change Soul Society into what it should be. A beacon of hope for the dead. I want the two of us to protect everyone. Together.”

 

Her hold on my hand tightens as she smiles, tears beginning to run down her face, “I’m so glad to hear you say that. I wish you could have said it nine years ago. And I want the same thing. I want to protect our worlds. Until the day we die.”

 

The joy permeating from us is astonishing. It’s a wonder that Yhwach hasn’t already returned. In fact, why hasn’t he? This is the most joy I’ve felt in years and he isn’t here? I can’t even feel a trace of his power.

 

“Why isn’t this working?” Rukia voices the question in my heart, “Aren’t you feeling the same joy I am?”

 

“Of course I am,” I assure her, a hint of frustration seeps into my words, “This should be working. He should be coming back now.”

 

The same frustration crosses her face, “Then why isn’t it? This should be our happiest moment. The moment we finally voice our plans to be together forever. How could we ever be happier?”

 

“I don’t know, Rukia,” the frustration starts to change into rage, “All this preparation for nothing? We should be fighting him right now. We should be killing him. Right. Now.”

 

Rukia starts to sink to the ground, “Does this mean we were right to never be together? Surely he must have seen our plans and chose not to come back now.”

 

“No. I refuse to believe that. He even mentioned that it was difficult to go through each ‘grain of sand’ as he put it. He must only have searched for when we were happiest. Maybe that’s why he didn’t fully return before. He saw a time further along where we were happier and moved on. We just have to make this the time we are happiest, right? Well I’m fucking happy. I’ll never be this happy again,” my voice becomes a scream, “You hear that, Yhwach? I’ll never be happier than right fucking now. So show yourself so we can kill you.”

 

As if on cue we feel his energy. Did that really work? It must have as his energy continues to build up to what it was that day we fought ten years ago. Rukia releases her shikai and I my bankai. We must be ready when he materializes.

 

Then we hear it. That sickening laugh accompanied by a black mass forming in front of us, “I see that you’ve chosen to fight, Ichigo. And who is this? Rukia Kuchiki? How unfortunate. The two of you should have teamed up at my previous ‘defeat.’ In that time line you would have beaten me for good. But now it’s just the two of you. And of course that shopkeeper and his cat. Though I have a distinct feeling they won’t be contributing much. Just the two of you when you could barely beat me with four. What a sad attempt this shall be. I’ll be sure to end the two of you quickly before I move on to your families.”

 

As he finishes speaking we hear a familiar sound. A sound I thought I wouldn’t hear again until the end of this battle. The sound of a Senkaimon opening.

 

And with the sound of the Senkaimon comes a voice I hadn’t heard in years, “Who said it was just the two of them?” my father asks.

 

“As if I would allow my pride to be trampled on by a monster like you,” Byakuya haughtily states.

 

It’s then that we see the people in the Senkaimon. My father, Byakuya, Ishida, Orihime, Chad, and Renji.

 

It’s the others that speak next. The ones who helped Rukia and I the most while we fought together, “We are here to end you once and for all, Yhwach. All of us. Together. We choose to fight one more time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just two more chapters and this will be finished. Please look forward to it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited battle commences.

Isshin and Nii-sama launch at Yhwach the instant the fight starts, leaving the rest to group up with Ichigo and I.

 

“Sorry it took so long,” Renji says, “Urahara had quite a list of names for me to gather up.”

 

“Well at least you made it in time,” Ichigo responds, “Now we can do this for real.”

 

With that he jumps in to help, Ishida in tow. Ishida and Nii-sama join together in range while Ichigo and Isshin deal damage up close. Yhwach seems to have trouble keeping up. Although that may just be because his powers haven’t fully returned.

 

“I’m going,” Chad states plainly before jumping in. It’s then that I notice his arms have changed again. It’s subtle but the colors of his right arm have darkened and the shield has widened. Then there’s the left arm. Where it was once white and red it is now a dark purple with white accents.

 

“We should all go together,” I assess, “We’ll stand a better chance.”

 

Renji and Orihime nod before following me to join in the fight. It’s good that we join because Yhwach is starting to push back against the others. Renji releases his bankai and he and I join the infighting while Orihime offers defensive support and the occasional attack from Tsubaki.

 

The fight is best described as organized chaos. We all seem to attack independently, but to the knowing eye it’s obvious how in sync with each other we are. We hold Yhwach back for what feels like hours before his power is enough to start pushing us back. The more we fight the more I realize that, if not for Urahara intervening, Ichigo and I would not have been able to hold Yhwach for long enough. Yhwach’s appearance now is the same he had when he was defeated before. He wears a mass of blackness covered in eyes as if it were a cloak. As I’m noticing this he manages a hit on me that sends me into a heap next to Urahara and Yoruichi. The hit leaves me unconscious for a split second before I start to regain my senses.

 

As I’m coming back I hear voices, “-know you hate the form but they need your help.”

 

“No, Kisuke,” I hear Yoruichi protest, “I’ll help but I’m not entering that form.”

 

“They need all the help they can get right now,” Urahara responds.

 

I open my eyes to see one of his hands reaching toward her, “If you force me into that state we are through. I will leave you and never come back. I’ll even return to my clan without you if I have to.”

 

Urahara’s hand freezes at that. I look up to see melancholy on his face, “I’ll give you the child you want so badly. Just know that if I ruin it that I warned you.”

 

Yoruichi stiffens, “You won’t ruin our child, Kisuke. You care too much.”

 

I finally have enough of my senses to stand back up. Yoruichi looks at me before nodding toward Urahara. He places a hand on her and with a flash of light she changes. She’s crouched low to the ground like a cat. Fitting considering the fact that her reiatsu shapes itself in such a way that she even looks a bit like a cat. The instant her transformation is complete she jumps into the fray.

 

“You should be getting back in there, Kuchiki-san,” Urahara suggests, “You are still needed.”

 

“Yeah,” I agree before rushing back into the fight.

 

* * *

 

The battle rages steadily. No one gives an inch. That includes Yhwach. I push with as much power as I can without activating Mugetsu but I can’t seem to gain ground. I can see everyone else starting to tire and I know that we won’t last much longer. Even with the addition of Yoruichi I know it won’t be long until people start getting knocked off.

 

“La Muerte,” Chad lands his most powerful attack blasting Yhwach back for no more than two seconds. He rushes Chad and knocks him away into the bank of the river. I can see now that it’s as I predicted. One down.

 

Orihime tries to get to Chad to heal him but Yhwach attacks her next. Myself and the rest of the infighters try to intercept him but we are too late. She manages to hit him with Tsubaki a few times before Yhwach blows her away as well. Two down.

 

I turn toward Urahara to see if it’s time for Rukia and I to go all out and he only shakes his head.

 

“Where are you looking, Ichigo,” the voice sends a chill up my spine before I turn back to see Yhwach standing before me.

 

I swing Zangetsu to try to make some distance and as if on cue Byakuya’s Senbonzakura serves as a follow up to my swing creating the distance I wanted. Fiery anger flashes in Yhwach’s eyes before he delivers his next attack on Byakuya. Again we are too slow to intercept. Three down.

 

My dad is the next to lead a charge. For a brief moment it looks like Yhwach is being pushed back before my dad is also taken out of the fight. Four down.

 

I notice that each member of the fight that’s been defeated is still alive.

 

“I’m killing you and Rukia first, Ichigo,” Yhwach proclaims as if in answer to my thoughts.

 

Renji is next. He barely manages to lay a hit on him before he too is blasted into the bank of the river. Five down.

 

It’s down to Rukia, Ishida, Yoruichi, and I. Ishida is already looking haggard. Somehow he’s taken a ton of damage at range. Yhwach must have been deflecting his arrows back at him. He lets loose another flurry of arrows and my thoughts are confirmed when they are all deflected back to him. For a moment he looks as if he is going to fall. And then, suddenly, his wounds disappear.

 

“Antithesis,” he states calmly.

 

I hear Yhwach let out a retch before I see that all of Ishida’s wounds seem to have sprung onto him. After Yhwach finishes his retching he speaks, “So you still hold your power. I suppose I’ll have to take care of you quickly so that I don’t have to deal with all the damage you plan to give me.”

 

With that he lands a single blow to Ishida’s head, knocking him out instantly. Six down.

 

Rukia and I are getting desperate. We can’t hold him any longer without using our full power. Not with just the two of us and Yoruichi. The three of us charge in and push as hard as we can. We somehow manage to hold him for more than a handful of seconds before he knocks Yoruichi into a sprawl next to Urahara. We look to see if she is fit to regain the battle. As she begins to move Urahara places a hand on her in a gesture to keep her near him.

 

Urahara looks toward us and shouts one word, “Now.”

 

“Bankai,” Rukia wastes no time.

 

“Mugetsu,” I follow her lead.

 

We’re fighting again. Harder than we have up to this point. The air is beyond cold around Rukia but I manage to warm myself with my own reiatsu. We batter Yhwach with blow after blow. We match each of our swings perfectly. Our fighting becomes so in sync that it seems to take the form of a dance. Whether Rukia or I lead the dance changes second by second. The one thing about the dance that stays constant is the fact that Yhwach is steadily losing ground to us. As we continue our dance a thought comes to my mind. I get it now. And I should tell _him_ the conclusion I’ve come to.

 

With our time limits ending, Rukia and I unleash our most powerful attacks. A black and white pillar of flame and ice rises from our final blow to Yhwach. The second before leaving our forms we jump back to create distance. We look on, waiting for the battlefield to clear. Once it does we see Yhwach stagger to a standing position. He lifts his blade and charges forward. At the halfway point of his charge his sword disappears along with his black cloak of eyes. I look at Urahara and see him tossing his black vial into the air playfully before catching it again.

 

“What’s happened,” Yhwach growls in confusion, “Why can’t I conjure my sword?”

 

“We’ve taken your powers,” Rukia states firmly, “You’ve lost.”

 

Yhwach howls in anger, “This is impossible. I’m God. You can’t take my power from me.”

 

I march toward him and knock him to his ass, “You fucked up, Yhwach. You should have payed more attention to those ‘grains of sand’ that you’re so proud of.”

 

“I paid enough attention. I knew this was your happiest moment. Just like I promised I came here to slaughter you all.”

 

I allow myself a hearty laugh, “You’re right. This is our happiest moment. But you didn’t stop to ask _why_ it was our happiest moment. It’s our happiest moment because it’s the moment that we defeat you for good. The moment we never have to worry about being happy again.”

 

“Impossible,” is the only thing he says, repeating it over and over.

 

We gather our friends, healing Orihime first so that she may expedite the healing of everyone else. Hugs abound as we celebrate the defeat of our greatest foe. And, caught up in the euphoria, I pull Rukia into a heated and ferocious kiss. After a few seconds she pushes me away, snapping me back into reality. I look toward Renji to apologize but he only laughs. I then look toward Orihime to do the same only to see that she and Ishida are sharing a kiss much like the one I just shared with Rukia.

 

“My sister is a married woman, Kurosaki,” I hear Byakuya state in that prideful voice of his, “I would appreciate if you’d refrain from such acts until after her separation.”

 

I turn to apologize before noticing an almost imperceptible smile on his lips, “I’ll be sure to keep her dignity intact, Byakuya.”

 

“Please do,” he agrees, “I would hate to see her become the center of gossip in Soul Society.”

 

“Thank you, Nii-sama,” Rukia says quietly, “Thank you for coming to help us. Thank you for supporting our decision.”

 

Byakuya brushes her thanks aside, “You’re my sister and he is the man that made me see that I should be there for you. What kind of brother-what kind of _man_ would I be if I didn’t support the two of you.”

 

The individual conversations go on for a few more minutes before I ask the question on everyone’s mind, “What do we do with _him_?”

 

“I suspect that Soul Society has a proper place for him,” Urahara suggests, “Perhaps with our dear old friend Aizen.”

 

“I believe that can be arranged,” Byakuya agrees, “Shall I speak with Kyoraku-sotaicho?”

 

“Please do,” Urahara nods.

 

Byakuya leaves shortly after. Orihime and Ishida follow suit and go back to the clinic to check on the kids. It’s then that I notice my father standing over Yhwach.

 

I approach to hear him speaking, “-at you get for trying to destroy their happiness. I hope the taking of your powers didn’t include you immortality. I hope you have to stay in their prison for the rest of eternity.”

 

“Impossible. Impossible. Impossible,” Yhwach drones on.

 

“Dad,” I interrupt, “Thank you for coming to help us. I’m sorry for all the lost years-”

 

“Stop, Ichigo. Don’t blame yourself. I’m your father. I should have stayed. I should have helped you get through this. Instead I just left you here with nothing. Worse than that, I left your sisters to be the ones to take care of you.”

 

“Don’t say that, Dad. What could you have done differently? The only thing I can think of is to have taken Karin and Yuzu with you. And maybe that would have been better for them, but they seem to be the least fucked up of the family. So I think it’s safe to say that they turned out alright.”

 

He laughs, “Maybe you’re right, Ichigo. Yuzu is well on her way to being an excellent doctor. As for Karin, well, she has plans as well. Plans that she’s kept from you for a long time. Maybe she’ll feel okay about telling you now.”

 

My dad pulls me into a hug and we stay that way for a long time before I decide that I should thank Chad for coming as well. When I pull away I see that he’s talking with everyone else, a broad smile on his face.

 

I approach him and give him a light punch to the shoulder, “Thank you, Chad.”

 

He looks down at me, my god is he tall, “Of course, Ichigo. I’m glad the two of you chose to fight. We’ve all been hoping for as much for a long time. I’ve just been telling everyone that I’m coming back to Karakura. Now that you two can be happy, I think it’s time I was happy as well. I’m not sure what I’ll do yet, but I know that I’ll be with my friends again and that’s enough for me.”

 

After a few more minutes the Senkaimon opens again with Byakuya and Kyoraku exiting. Kyoraku looks toward Yhwach and whistles, “You seem to have done a number on him.”

 

“He hasn’t quite accepted that he has no power,” Urahara informs him.

 

“I’m glad to see that your device worked Urahara-san.”

 

“Of course it did. I made it didn’t I,” Urahara laughs with arrogance.

 

Kyoraku makes arrangements with Byakuya and Urahara to take Yhwach to the place they keep Aizen. They mention something about ‘psychopaths keeping each other company.’

 

After the arrangements are made Kyoraku addresses me, “So, Kurosaki-san. Are you coming to stay in Soul Society?”

 

I give him a smile, “I have to get my affairs in order here first. And I also have two nonnegotiable stipulations.”

 

“May I ask what they would be?”

 

“I’ll tell you one. The other you will have to wait and see. Mayuri must be locked away. Ishida told me about the things he’s done. And I want to be the one to lock him up.”

 

“Wouldn’t that mean you have three nonnegotiable stipulations? Or did you let the second one slip?”

 

“Being the one to lock him up isn’t nonnegotiable, but I would appreciate if I could be the one to do it. For Ishida.”

 

“I agree with him,” Byakuya inserts, “Mayuri is a monster and it baffles me that he is still allowed to be a Captain.”

 

“Very well,” Kyoraku agrees, “Granted. I look forward to seeing what your final stipulation is. When can I expect it?”

 

“I need a few weeks. Maybe as long as a couple months. After that I can come back.”

 

“I look forward to your return, Kurosaki-san.”

 

Kyoraku, Byakuya, Urahara, and Yoruichi take their leave. They bring Yhwach with them of course, still mumbling ‘impossible’ every few seconds. With their departure the rest of us head back to the clinic to see everyone else. My dad tells me that since he’s here he might as well visit his daughters and grandson. Karin and Yuzu welcome us with open arms. Orihime and Ishida are keeping the kids’ attention. They both seem to like Ishida quite a bit. Their eyes light up with whatever it is that he’s telling them.

 

“So Orihime and Ishida tell me that you did it,” Karin states, “Congratulations.”

 

Rukia starts, “Thanks, Kar-”

 

“My daughters,” Dad shouts as he bursts through the doorway, “And my grandson.”

 

Karin punches him in the face as he leaps toward her. The whole room erupts into laughter before everyone splits off to speak individually. My dad conversing with Orihime and Ishida while bouncing Kazui on his knee. Rukia and Renji hugging Ichika and talking to her. Chad and Karin talk about his boxing and about how he plans on retiring and coming home.

 

I pull Yuzu aside, “You asked me what we were going to do after all of this. Karin gave me a good idea. How would you like it if I gave you the clinic?”

 

Yuzu’s eyes shine with joy, “You mean it? I would love that Ichi-nii.”

 

I grab her up into a hug, “Good. Because I can’t run this place from Soul Society. Nor do I particularly want to.”

 

After our hug Yuzu runs over to where Dad is talking with Orihime and Ishida to tell them the news. Karin takes it as a sign to come talk to me herself, leaving Chad to go speak with Renji and Rukia.

 

“Ichigo, can we talk,” Karin asks me.

 

“What’s up?”

 

“I’ve been keeping something from you. Something that I knew would hurt if I told you. But I think now it will be something that makes you happy,” she shuffles where she stands.

 

“What is it?”

 

“During our visits to Soul Society I’ve been talking to Kyoraku-sotaicho about becoming a Shinigami. I’m going to be going to stay there full time in the next couple weeks.”

 

My heart leaps, “Really? That’s amazing. I can’t believe you’ve kept something so great from me.”

 

“Well,” she starts again, “I thought it might hurt you to know that I was going to stay there when you yourself couldn’t. But now that you can...” she trails off.

 

Realization hits me, “Of course you would have kept it from me. Why, even several hours ago, would I have wanted to hear about that? You’re right, Karin. As much as I don’t want to admit it, it would have been hard for me to be the proud big brother in that situation.”

 

“It’s okay, Ichigo,” she assures me, “I wouldn’t have blamed you. But now we can go together. I can talk to Kyoraku-sotaicho and tell him that I will be joining when you do.”

 

Her excitement at the thought is contagious, or maybe it’s just because the reality of everything is finally setting in. “That sounds great, Karin.”

 

“I hate to interrupt,” Orihime appears with Ishida, “But we need to talk to Ichigo.”

 

“Of course,” Karin bows slightly before joining everyone else.

 

“So,” Orihime continues, “We need to talk about our divorce, Ichigo. I hope you don’t mind Uryu being a part of the conversation.”

 

“Not at all,” I allow, “He’s going to be a big part of your life. Maybe I should talk to Renji and Rukia after we are done.”

 

“I don’t think that will be necessary,” Ishida inputs, “Renji seems like he’s already been making plans. Maybe for a long time.”

 

“Well then, what exactly do _we_ need to discuss? Obviously we need to talk about Kazui, but what else?”

 

“Well, Kazui and I will need somewhere to stay until Uryu finds a place big enough for three people,” Orihime states.

 

“I know Yuzu just told you that I’m giving her the clinic,” I say, “I’m sure she would let you stay here until you have somewhere to go.”

 

“I wouldn’t want to impose on her...”

 

“Orihime, she’s been staying here for years. I’m sure you and Kazui staying for a couple months will be fine.”

 

“I guess you’re right,” she agrees, “Now about Kazui. I want you to make time to visit weekly for as long as he needs. We will visit you on occasion when you absolutely can’t make the time, but you have to be able to come here as often as possible.”

 

“That’s more than fair,” I accept, “I’ll do my best. I’ll make sure whatever Captain I serve under understands the situation. If I’m lucky I will be somewhere other than the Eleventh.”

 

Ishida laughs, “I don’t know. You and Zaraki seem to get along.”

 

“Don’t even joke about that, Ishida,” I laugh as well.

 

“I’m glad this all worked out,” Orihime wonders aloud, “I’m glad everyone can be together again.”

 

“Yeah,” I agree, “Everything can only get better from here.”

 

* * *

 

They haul me away. I scarcely am able to perceive what is happening. My lips move. But the words that leave my mouth, what are they? Ah. ‘Impossible.’ Of course. And it is, isn’t it? How could they have taken my power? I don’t know. I’m brought to a prison door in the underbelly of Soul Society. They open the door to reveal a room whose only light comes from the kidou binding my cellmate. Aizen Sosuke. They place me in a chair across from him. The bindings they use on me are the same as his. They leave us in the darkness. Only the two of us.

 

“How long are you going to continue that mumbling,” Aizen asks.

 

I find the will to stop my lips from repeating the word.

 

“That’s better. I’d rather not have to listen to that any longer than necessary.”

 

I find myself able to address him, “There are worse things that you could be listening to for eternity.”

 

“Who said anything about eternity? My sentence is only twenty thousand years. Not that I will be serving it.”

 

“How do you plan on escaping?”

 

“Escaping? I don’t need to do that. Why would I have let them lock me up again after I escaped before?”

 

“Then who am I speaking to?”

 

“Oh, you’re speaking to me. I made sure to leave an illusory body for them to find. One that I can control of course. I wanted to see them lock you up after Kuchiki and Kurosaki took care of you.”

 

“You’re jokes are not amusing.”

 

“I guess seeing is believing. Goodbye. I hope your eternity is as dull as it promises to be,” after making his statement his body slowly fades away leaving only an empty chair. I’m left alone.

 

For all of eternity I sit in this chair. Never seeing another living being.

 

I wanted to stand alone atop the world as God. Now I sit alone, lower than dirt.

 

Until the end of time.

 

* * *

 

I end up being able to go to Soul Society within a few weeks. Kazui is sad to see me go. More sad than I expected, but not so sad that I couldn’t leave. Karin and I go together as planned. Kyoraku welcomes us personally.

 

“May I see that final stipulation, Kurosaki-san,” he asks me.

 

“Absolutely,” I pull Zangetsu out of it’s wrappings, “Follow me please.”

 

He and Karin follow. I can hear a sound of understanding as Kyoraku realizes where we are going. I stop at the foot of the new Sokyoku. It’s massive. The struts make the original look like they were just chopsticks. I leap to the top and look down to see Kyoraku watching and not moving a muscle. The significance seems to be lost on Karin, but definitely not on Kyoraku. I plunge Zangetsu into the center beam, just like that day I saved Rukia all those years ago. The Sokyoku comes apart and I make sure not to let any of the falling rubble damage any of the surrounding buildings. I land next to Kyoraku and admire my handiwork.

 

“I wish you’d have told me, Kurosaki-san,” he asserts, “I could have had people here to protect the buildings so that you didn’t have to all by yourself.”

 

“It’s fine,” I proclaim, “I just wanted to make sure I finished what I started back then.”

 

“I don’t get it,” Karin joins in, “Why did destroying that thing matter so much?”

 

“That’s the rebuilt version of what they tried to kill Rukia with.”

 

Karin stiffens, “Oh. I didn’t know, I thought it was just meant to be decorative.”

 

“That’s my fault,” Kyoraku states, “I didn’t want to tell you what it was. I was ashamed that it was rebuilt and I didn’t want you to let it slip to your brother.”

 

“Well, it’s gone now. I say leave the ruins. Leave it as a reminder of the corruption that once held sway over this place. Because from this day forward I’m cleaning it up. I hope you are willing to help, Kyoraku.”

 

“Unfortunately,” he begins, “I can’t agree to help until you are a member of the Thirteen.”

 

“Isn’t that what we’re here for,” I ask.

 

“Yes, but so long as I’m the Captain Commander I must be addressed by my underlings as such.”

 

I look to see a playful grin on his face, “Ah, I see. Well then, shall we get started, Kyoraku-sotaicho?”

 

“Let’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me quite awhile to write. The epilogue however is mostly done already. Expect to see that in the coming days.


	9. Epilogue

“Dad,” the voice pulls me from my paperwork.

 

“Sixth Seat Abarai, how many times do I have to tell you that while we are working I’m to be referred to as Abarai-taicho?”

 

Ichika let’s out her usual sigh, one that I’m not sure whether she gets from me or Rukia. Maybe a mixture of the two, “Sorry, Abarai-taicho.”

 

I let out a sigh of my own, “What is it?”

 

“You’re needed for the preparations.”

 

“Ah,” realization hits me. Today’s the day, “Okay. Get Kurosaki-fukutaicho for me.”

 

“Which one?”

 

“ _Our_ Kurosaki-fukutaicho. She requested that she be the one to escort the people from the Human World for today’s event.”

 

Ichika’s eyes light up, “Is Kazoo coming?”

 

I allow a light laugh to leave my lips at the sound of that nickname, “I believe he will be, yes.”

 

“Awesome,” she shouts excitedly, “I’ll go find Kurosaki-fukutaicho right away, Dad.”

 

“That’s Abarai-taicho,” I yell after her as she shunpos out of my office. It seems she didn’t hear me as all she responds with is shouts in search of Karin.

 

The fight with Yhwach was almost three years ago now. After I told Byakuya of my plans to retire and join the Academy as a teacher, he himself stepped down as Captain and suggested, or more accurately, demanded that I be made the next Captain of the Sixth. And Karin Kurosaki ended up as my Vice-Captain somewhere along the way.

 

I hear the sound of two pairs of feet in front of my office door, “Dad, Uncle Byakuya is here.”

 

I turn to see them in my doorway “How many times, Sixth Seat Abarai? And didn’t I just send you to find Kurosaki-fukutaicho?”

 

Ichika starts to answer before Byakuya bends down to whisper something in her ear, “Excuse me,” and she’s gone again.

 

“What did you say to her?” I question sceptically, eyebrows raised.

 

“That’s between her and I isn’t it, _Abarai-taicho_?” I wince as he calls me that.

 

“You know you don’t have to call me that, sir.”

 

He sighs a sigh that sounds decidedly like Ichika’s. Maybe she gets it from him rather than Rukia or I, “Renji, if you and I are going to be together you need to stop treating me like your better and start treating me like your equal.”

 

I can feel my cheeks flush as he says that, “Sorry, Byakuya.”

 

He smiles warmly. Ever since he left the Gotei Thirteen Byakuya has become much more relaxed. No doubt due to all the time spent with his niece. After leaving he began working together with Kyoraku-sotaicho and Ichigo to clean up Soul Society. Of course Rukia and I helped too, bringing as many other Shinigami as possible to help. We collectively enlisted the help of Isshin and Yoruichi in running their clans to work with us as well. We’ve made great strides over the last few years working to give all the people of Soul Society the same rights. In fact, the noble houses are all but powerless now. The only reason the Shibas, Kuchikis, and Shihoins still hold any power at all is because the people know that they work to make everyone’s lives better. If that were to change though, they would go the way of the Central Forty-Six and be stripped of power.

 

“How go the preparations, Renji?”

 

“Well, with Karin going to collect the humans, I don’t actually have much to do. I just have to check on the prison to make sure Mayuri hasn’t gotten up to anything. Not that he would after the fear that Ichigo put into him. Imagine that, the great Mayuri experiencing fear.”

 

Byakuya nods solemnly, “It’s a good thing that Ichigo came back. Without his intervention I doubt that Mayuri would have ever seen any type of punishment. It’s a shame that Hitsugaya was unable to keep Nemuri on when he took over the Twelfth. I hear she’s doing fine with Urahara in the Research Institute though. Everyone there loves her. It appears she has a real knack for helping Urahara. Not all that surprising when she was the one with the insight to suggest the separation of the Twelfth and the Institute.”

 

“I’m glad she was able to find a place to belong. Urahara visits on occasion to tell me about what’s going on over there. I guess he thinks I’m the most likely to understand what he’s talking about. Or maybe he just knows that I will pretend to understand.”

 

Byakuya releases that laugh that first made me realize that I had fallen for him, “Yes, I’m sure he knows that you are altogether too prideful to ask questions about his work. Perhaps he just needs someone to bounce his work off of to give himself some insight into what improvements can be made.”

 

The conversation peters out after that, leaving us in silence together. I once thought that the separation of Rukia and I was going to be harder than what it was. Little did I know that it was to be a blessing. It was especially surprising to see how easy the transition was for Ichika. After I took over at the Sixth Byakuya kept her at his mansion during the days when Rukia and I were too busy with work to have her with us. Until she was trained well enough to join the squad that is. She enjoyed her time with him immensely. Apparently Byakuya let most of his servants go so that he could bring himself to be more equal with the people he was trying to help. His servants, I’ve heard, were able to find work quickly. With a letter of recommendation from _the_ Byakuya Kuchiki it’s a small wonder how. With the loss of his servants it gave Byakuya a reason to learn how to do things on his own, something he did with Ichika, much to her enjoyment.

 

It was on one of my many trips to the mansion to pick her up after work that I realized my feelings for Byakuya. They had been trying to bake a cake for my birthday, something I had forgotten due to my large mountain of paperwork. I entered the mansion to hear ringing laughter. Laughter I had never heard before. I entered the kitchen to see Byakuya covered in flower with a charred cake in front of him on the counter. The smile of his laughter reached his eyes in a way I had never seen from him. It was in this moment that I realized my feelings. Of course it was months before I said anything, but Byakuya being who he is knew since that day. And he was ecstatic, a word I never thought I’d use for him, when he saw my face after entering the kitchen that day. He invited me over much more often after that, trying to make me comfortable enough to confess no doubt.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me that you felt the same, Byakuya? Why did you wait for me to confess?” I ask quietly.

 

His smile as he answers is filled with love, “Because I knew that if I told you first it would hurt your pride. You wanted to work up the courage yourself. If I told you first I would have taken that away from you.”

 

Our conversation ends as abruptly as it starts when Ichika appears in my doorway again, “Karin is leaving for the Human World as we speak, Dad.”

 

I sigh for perhaps the hundredth time today, “How many times, Sixth Seat Abarai?”

 

She looks between Byakuya and myself, surprise flashing across her face, “But Uncle Byakuya said I didn’t have to call you that.”

 

Byakuya’s ringing laugh reverberates against my office walls as I shoot him a glare, something I’ve done only a few times since our relationship started, “Come on, Renji. Everyone knows that you won’t give her special treatment. Karin has told me all about how the Sixth wishes you would stop scolding her for not using the proper honorifics. Your squad loves Ichika like she were their own little sister.”

 

“Okay,” I concede, “You win.”

 

“Thanks, Dad, Uncle Byakuya.” And she’s gone just as quickly as she appeared. Presumably to await the arrival of ‘Kazoo.’

 

“You and I are going to have a talk about this later,” I grumble toward Byakuya.

 

“Oh, am I in the doghouse?” he questions lightly before planting a quick kiss on my lips.

 

All my frustration dissipates at that, “Well...maybe not,” I say as I return the kiss.

 

* * *

 

I approach Ukitake’s grave and kneel in front of it, “Today’s the big day, Ukitake-taicho.” My voice trails off wistfully.

 

I kneel there for a long time before saying anything else. I look around me to see that I’m still alone. Talking to his grave has always felt strange to me, even with the knowledge that Kyoraku-sotaicho is known to do it himself.

 

“She still talks about you everyday. And with every mention of you my longing to have known you the way she did grows. I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to protect you during the war. I’ve told her the same thing on many occasions since my return. She always assures me that it’s not my fault you died. Deep down I know she’s right, but I still wish I could have done something to save you.”

 

I pause again for what feels like hours, “I’m becoming a Captain today, Ukitake-taicho. Captain of the Tenth. The same place my dad was Captain when he was part of the Thirteen. Tonight, after the celebration, I’m going to pull Rukia aside and ask her to marry me. I felt like I should tell you. You were always like a loving father to her. I guess this is my way of asking for your blessing.”

 

As the word leaves my mouth a soft breeze picks up as if in answer.

 

“Thank you, Ukitake-taicho. Next time I’ll bring her with me when I visit. Hopefully with a ring on her finger.”

 

* * *

 

“Where the hell is Kurosaki-fukutaicho,” I yell at no one in particular.

 

“No one has seen him all day, Kuchiki-taicho,” one of my subordinates answers.

 

“That damn fool,” I growl, “Today’s his big day and he’s nowhere to be seen. I better not be cleaning up his messes like this when he’s Captain of the Tenth.”

 

I shunpo away in search of him. Maybe he’s visiting the Shihoin household. He’s been prone to visiting them lately. I arrive at the house within minutes and call inside. Yoruichi opens the door with a kitten sleeping in her arms.

 

“Hello, Rukia,” she smiles, “What can I do for you? Shouldn’t you be preparing for the ceremony?”

 

I return her smile, “Hello, Yoruichi. Actually I’m looking for Ichigo. No one has seen him all day and I was wondering if he had come here to visit.”

 

“I’m sorry but he hasn’t been in today,” the kitten stirs awake in her arms.

 

“Hello, Yoshiko-chan,” I greet warmly, “I see she’s still not in control of her morphing.”

 

Yoruichi laughs lightly before kissing the forehead of her daughter, “No, not just yet. She’s getting there. It’s so hard for a toddler to get control over something like this. Sometimes I wish she hadn’t been born with this ability. It makes taking care of her even more difficult than if she was normal. Although, with parents like hers, it’s not all that surprising that she was born to be so quirky.”

 

“No, it’s not is it?” I agree, “I’m sure she’ll get the hang of it soon enough. She has talented parents after all.”

 

Yoshiko shifts slightly before morphing into her human form. She has the same dark skin as her mother with the light hair of her father. Her eyes stay as cat’s eyes after morphing.

 

“Ruki-chan,” she greets in a sweet voice before climbing out of Yoruichi’s arms to give me a hug.

 

“Oh, you almost got it, Yoshiko-chan. The only thing that didn’t change was your eyes.”

 

“I like eyes. I see better,” her speech, though not perfect, is very impressive for one so young. Probably something she gets from her genius father.

 

“Well, they look pretty too,” I assure her, “Now give me another hug before I go. I have to go find Ichi-kun. He’s in trouble.”

 

“Uh oh,” she hugs me again before running inside.

 

“Good luck finding that knucklehead. And make sure he pays for making you stress about _his_ Captain ceremony.”

 

“Oh, don’t worry. He will,” I assert as I prepare to leave, “I’ll see the four of you tonight.”

 

“We’ll be there.”

 

And I’m off to continue my search for Ichigo.

 

* * *

 

“Orihime, Kazui,” I call into the house, “Everyone is here. Are you ready to go to the ceremony?”

 

“Coming, Uryu,” Orihime trills, “I just got off the phone with the agent. It sounds like the owner is going to agree to our offer for the bakery.”

 

“That’s great. We’ll have to have a celebration of our own once it’s all finalized.”

 

“Oh, that’s good news,” Yuzu chimes in, “And how is your fashion line going, Ishida?”

 

“It’s getting there. In a few years, if everything continues at this pace, I’ll be traveling around the world with it.”

 

“Good for you, Ishida,” Chad grins lightly.

 

Orihime walks into the room with Kazui in tow, “Sorry for making you all wait.”

 

“It’s alright, Orihime,” Karin asserts, “We haven’t been here long.”

 

“Are the fire station and clinic going to be all right without you two there?”

 

“I know the station is fine,” Chad states plainly.

 

“Same with the clinic. I’ve got my best nurse helping out today,” Yuzu explains.

 

“Shall we,” I ask, “We don’t want to be late.”

 

“Can’t even have a simple conversation with us, Ishida,” Tatsuki quips at me, “Keigo, Mizuiro, and I have stuff going on in our lives too you know.”

 

“Oh, Tatsuki,” Orihime drags her into a hug, “When is your next match?”

 

“I have a big one next month. I was going to try and get the Soul Society folks to come visit for it. If they have the time that is. All three of them are going to be Captains after today and Karin here is a Vice-Captain. It could be hard to get the time off.”

 

“I know what you mean. You remember how hard it was to get them all for the wedding. Uryu was checking with them everyday to arrange a day that they could all attend. Who knew that Shinigami had so much paperwork?”

 

“We really should be going shouldn’t we,” I look at Karin imploringly, “We can talk about all of this at the party can’t we?”

 

“You’re right,” she agrees, “We should be going. The ceremony starts in an hour. We want to make sure that we get good seating for it.”

 

As we begin to walk out the door Orihime pulls me aside, “They called again today. They really want me there to help out. They even said you could come as well.”

 

‘They’ are the envoys for Hueco Mundo. Many of the Hollows seem to feel that Orihime would make an excellent Empress of sorts to them. I’m not sure why exactly. They didn’t particularly like her during the time of her kidnapping. And from what I hear Halibel does a fine job of ruling.

 

“Even if I were to say ‘yes let’s go,’ it would have to be years from now,” I insert, “That is no place for us to raise Kazui.”

 

“Nor the upcoming bundle of joy,” she says with a mischievous grin.

 

“Wait, are you saying...” I trail off.

 

“Gotcha,” she giggles and runs ahead to join the rest. It’s times like these when I remember just how much I love her.

 

* * *

 

I decide to check the manor next. I enter to find Nii-sama seated in the living area sipping a cup of tea.

 

“Good afternoon, Rukia,” he addresses me.

 

“Good afternoon, Nii-sama,” I greet, “How has your day been?”

 

“It’s been quite well. I just got back from visiting the Sixth. Ichika and Renji seem to be just as stubborn as usual.”

 

I allow myself a laugh, “They really are just like each other aren’t they? I hear from Ichika that they tend to butt heads on whether she is allowed to address him as her father during work hours. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t encourage it just to annoy Renji.”

 

“It seems you and I have that in common. Though after today I don’t think it will be an issue. I believe he has finally conceded to the fact that he is the only one trying to keep up the appearances.”

 

“That’s good to hear. She is loved by the rest of the squad after all. Now, about why I’m here...”

 

“Before that, Rukia,” he stops me, “I’m glad that you came here. I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something.”

 

“What about, Nii-sama?”

 

“Well, it has to do with Ichigo.”

 

“What a coincidence. I came here trying to find him.”

 

“I may be able to shine some light on that. But first, I wanted to talk about your marriage.”

 

The topic shocks me, “Nii-sama! Why do you want to talk about that? He hasn’t even asked me yet.”

 

“I know, but it’s important. I want you to know, and I’m sure you yourself know this deep in your heart. Hisana would be so proud to see the woman you’ve become, and the man you’ve found yourself with. As am I. The two of you have grown into cornerstones of this place. I’m sure she would be happier than anything to see what you’ve accomplished together. To see what you will continue to accomplish together.”

 

I hold back tears of happiness, “Thank you for saying so, Nii-sama.”

 

“You don’t need to thank me. It’s the truth. You deserve to hear it. Now about your Vice-Captain...”

 

I manage to keep back the tears and regain complete composure, “You think you know where he is?”

 

“I do,” he continues, “I believe he may be at Ukitake’s grave. You know he visits on occasion, right?”

 

“Yes, I had heard from some of my subordinates that they had seen him there.”

 

“Then I suggest you check there. If he isn’t at the grave make sure to check the surrounding fields. He tends to go for a walk after his visits.”

 

“Thank you. I’ll check there next. See you tonight?”

 

“Of course. Goodbye, Rukia.”

 

“Goodbye, Nii-sama.”

 

And I’m off again. This time to Ukitake-taicho’s grave. When I get there I don’t see him so I look around the fields as Nii-sama suggested. It’s not long before I find him. He’s aimlessly walking forward through the field. I cup my hands to my mouth and shout.

 

* * *

 

“ICHIGOOOOOO,” the shout resounds across the field I walk in. It must be later than I thought.

 

“Hi, Rukia,” I reply nonchalantly.

 

“Don’t ‘Hi, Rukia’ me you fool. We only have another half hour to get you ready for the ceremony. Everyone should already be here and waiting for you.”

 

“How did your trip to Hueco Mundo go this morning?”

 

She sighs with exasperation, “It went fine. Halibel is doing a great job. She said that they are still trying to bring Orihime in as their ‘Empress’ so that Halibel can focus on the more physical demands of the job while having Orihime for the political side.”

 

“I wonder if she’ll ever take them up on that,” I stare off, my mouth forming a soft grin, “I’m sure Ishida has a lot to say about it.”

 

“Ichigo,” Rukia starts again, “You know that they can’t as long as Kazui is too young to live on his own.”

 

I blink in surprise, “Of course they can’t. I know that. I meant one day when they are just the two of them. It could be quite an adventure for them, don’t you think?”

 

“Yes, it could be. But enough stalling, Ichigo. We need to go get you ready.”

 

“You’re right. Let’s go.”

 

We head back to the Thirteenth and get me dressed in my new uniform, complete with my Captain’s haori. With haste we rush to the place we are holding the ceremony, the ruins of the second Sokyoku. I stand at the end of a long path with Kyoraku-sotaicho at the other end. The other Captain’s stand on either side of the path. Behind them are rows of seats where I can see my friends and family watching along with members of the Gotei Thirteen that I’ve come to know over the years.

 

“Well, I know this is rather unorthodox,” Kyoraku-sotaicho starts, “The elevation to Captain has always been a fairly private affair. But as I’m sure you can all agree, things have changed over these last few years. For the better if you ask a lot of people, including myself. And it’s all thanks to the efforts of our newest Captain. He may not have done it all on his own, but he inspired others to be better. The Soul Society is forever in his debt.”

 

He goes on to call roll for the division Captains. Skipping Ten to move onto Eleven, then Twelve, Thirteen, and, “Captain of the Tenth Division, Ichigo Kurosaki.”

 

I step forward and plaster that grin that Rukia always complains about being far too cocky to my face, “Present.”

 

With that the crowds start to cheer. I can hear my dad cheering above everyone else. Always the proud father.

 

Once the cheering starts to fade Hitsugaya addresses me, “You look so much like your dad back when he wore that uniform.”

 

“I can’t believe you would insult me mere moments after I’ve been promoted. What the hell, Toshiro?”

 

I can see him get frustrated at that, “That’s Hitsugaya-taicho to you. I still have seniority over you. Not only as a Captain in general but as the previous Captain of the Tenth.”

 

I prepare a rebuttal before Kyoraku-sotaicho steps in, “Now, now, Shiro-chan. We are all friends here. No need to get so upset.”

 

He relaxes after that. There was a time that he hated that nickname, but ever since Ukitake-taicho’s passing he’s only looked on it fondly. Although there is an unspoken rule that only those that were either close to Ukitake-taicho or are close to Hitsugaya himself are allowed to use the name.

 

“Fine. I’ll leave it alone,” Hitsugaya responds.

 

“Good,” Kyoraku-sotaicho sighs in relief, “Then let’s get the celebration underway, shall we?”

 

* * *

 

The celebration goes on for a long time. Ichigo and I mingle with our friends and family for hours. We hear all about what’s going on with our friends of the Human World, making a note to clear all of our schedules for Tatsuki’s match next month. After we mingle we step aside to the food table to look out on the party.

 

“I’m glad that Urahara and Yoruichi adopted Nemuri,” I start, “She looks so happy with them. And she and Yoshiko are so close.”

 

“I know,” Ichigo agrees, “She deserves the best. It’s not her fault who her fath-uhhhh-creator is.”

 

We watch the family for a long time before looking away toward the Ishida family, “Kazui and Uryu get along well don’t they?”

 

“Yes. Better than he ever did with me. It’s good that he’s found a real father figure to look up to. Someone better than me.”

 

“Ichigo,” I grab his hand, “You would be a great father. You were in a dark place during those years with him. If you were to be his father now I’m sure he would love you just the way he loves Uryu.”

 

“Maybe,” he allows himself to give in before suddenly gripping my hand tightly, “Is Hitsugaya dancing with Karin?!”

 

I allow a sly grin to spread across my face, “You didn’t know, Ichigo? They’ve been dating for a while now.”

 

“I thought he was dating Hinamori,” he growls protectively.

 

“Please, they’re like brother and sister, Ichigo.”

 

“I do not approve.”

 

“I can see that,” I chuckle softly, “Your father does though.”

 

“Why the hell does Dad approve of him?”

 

“You know Hitsugaya was like a son to him before he left Soul Society.”

 

“He’s too old for her.”

 

I’m taken aback by that, “Well then I suppose I’m too old for you, aren’t I?”

 

He stiffens when I say that, “I’m sorry. I guess I’m still not quite used to the whole Shinigami aging process.”

 

“Don’t worry, Ichigo. Shiro-chan is a good guy. He will treat your sister right.”

 

“Can we drop it? And is he really okay with you calling him that? I know he allows people that were close to Ukitake-taicho, but I feel like you would be the exception.”

 

I scoff, “He can try to make me the exception all he wants, but he knows that Ukitake-taicho was the closest thing to a father I had here. He may argue but he will never outright tell me that I can’t call him that.”

 

Ichigo sighs, “Sure.”

 

We stand there watching the party for what feels like ages before he speaks again, “Let’s go somewhere else to talk.”

 

He leads me away to a secluded area not too far from the party, “What? Do you need to complain more about possibly having Shiro-chan as a brother-in-law?”

 

He bends down to fix his sandal and when he looks up again he is holding a small box with a ring in it, “He could be your brother-in-law too.”

 

My heart swells at the sight of the ring and then quickly deflates with that terrible line, “Is that really how you want to propose to me, fool?”

 

Ichigo stands up, removing the ring from the box in the process.

 

“No, it’s not,” he grabs my hand, sliding the ring on my finger, “Spend eternity with me, Rukia.”

 

“You’ve been talking to Nii-sama about this haven’t you? That’s why he mentioned our marriage today.”

“Yeah, I asked for his blessing, which he gave. I also asked Ukitake-taicho when I visited his grave today. I think he approves as well.”

 

I hold the ring up to admire it. It has moon engravings along the band, “You got this from Urahara didn’t you? That’s why you’ve been visiting them so much lately.”

 

“You got me. He had it specially made for you. There is no ring in the world like it. If you focus your reiatsu into it the moons glow. He’s prepared to make our wedding rings if you say yes. So...”

 

I let him sweat it a little more, “I suppose I could agree. Someone has to keep you out of trouble while we continue to refine this world. And let’s be honest, I’m the only one up to the job.”

 

He pulls me into a kiss that I wholly expect to be as ferocious and heated as all the others we’ve shared since reuniting. Instead I’m met with a gentle kiss. The kiss of a lover and friend. The kiss of a soul mate.

 

* * *

 

Our love is a pollutant contaminating our world. We allow it to infect everything we touch. First it spreads to our friends and family. Enriching their lives. Bringing them the same joy we have. Then it spreads to Soul Society. Changing it into a world of light. One without corruption and pain. Finally, with the help of our friends and family it spreads to the Human World and Hueco Mundo. The line between the three worlds blurs. Though still separated by death, they join together in their pursuit of happiness. For millennia we live and love. Because now we can. The foolish man that tried to take it from us made a mistake. He failed to see in his “grains of sand” that no matter what happens, we will find each other. No matter how many lifetimes we must each live, our souls will be together in the end. And as it eventually happened in all the other “grains” our rain has now ceased falling. We have nothing but sunshine to look forward to for the rest of our days. Sunshine...and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it is finally done. Sorry for the long gaps in between some of the chapters. Thank you to everyone who has read and enjoyed this fic. It was fun!


End file.
